


Little Jaybird

by forever122



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ...but not for long~, Age Regression/De-Aging, Also known as: A Carseat, And a Hug, Child Restraint Tool, Crude(?) Language, De-Aged Jason Todd, Doctor's appointment, Fluff, Gen, He totally gets that Hug, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Has a Hard Time with Emotions, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Smol, Jason Todd needs a break, Jason Todd-centric, Kid Jason Todd, Medicine, Minor Injuries, More like Preschooler though, Only Physical De-Aging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dick Grayson, POV Jason Todd, People are getting cavities from this story, Throwing a, Will he get that Hug?, i think i tagged that right, in there, like EXTREME fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever122/pseuds/forever122
Summary: "What the hell happened? I'm fuckin' tiny!" All Jason had on was his Wonder Woman shirt from earlier, and that was just barely staying on. Jason slumped against the wall, feeling the frustration bubble in his chest. He was tiny, injured, confused, nearly naked, and alone in an alley. This wasn't good."I found him!" a voice shouted at the same time as light showered over Jason from above. He looked up quickly in shock. He knew that voice.'You have got to be kidding me.' Jason thought. The light lowered slightly and he saw the smiling face of the one and only Officer Dick Grayson above him.More Batfamily members shall appear later on!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Leslie Thompkins & Jason Todd, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 251
Kudos: 868





	1. What the Hell Happened?!

Jason let out a groan as he shifted. His face scrunched a little before blearily blinking his eyes open. His eyes wouldn't focus so he closed them again.

'Ugh...my head... What happened?' he thought to himself, shifting slightly where he lay on his back.

'God, I feel like shit. Head feels like there's explosions going on inside. ' He slowly started moving parts of his body, taking count of any injuries.

'Toes are good. Ankles too. Right leg, check. Left, check. Left arm, a bit sore. Hmm, there's wet gravel. I hear traffic too. Must be outside somewhere. Right ar-' Jason let out a strangled cry and curled himself around the appendage and onto his right side.

.

"Motherfuck-" he exclaimed softly. He took deep breaths and got through the pain. He forced his eyes open and looked down at the arm his body subconsciously curled around to protect. Jason's eyes widened a fraction. The hands were too small to be his own. He moved the fingers on his left hand, and the hand he was looking at moved. It was his hand…

He directed his attention to his right arm. This arm was significantly swollen compared to his left arm, bruising was already starting to appear. Yep, his forearm was definitely broken or fractured. Why was it hurting so much though? He moved to sit up and jostled his arm, causing him to pause and choke back a scream.

"Shit, shit, shit..." he said aloud, eyes scrunched shut. Jason froze, eyes popping open as he realized that his voice was a lot higher than it should be.

"What the hell?" his right hand automatically went to his throat but he let out a loud scream.

'I forgot, don't move the arm.' Jason somehow managed to shift himself into a sitting position against a brick wall and next to a dumpster without too much trouble. He let out soft little pants as he got his body back under control. His right arm hurt so bad. Why did it seem like the pain was ten times worse than it should have been? Something wasn't right.

He reached up to his head with his left arm to feel for any bumps or blood. He found a bump and what felt like a little bit of dried blood. He let his hand trail down his face, but paused as he felt something wet at his eyes.

"God damn it!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the pavement. He winced when he felt pain after the impact. Jason stared down at his arm before looking at the rest of himself.

"What the hell happened? I'm fuckin' tiny!" All he had on was his Wonder Woman shirt from earlier, and that was just barely staying on. Earlier! He looked around at the place he was in. An alleyway. He had followed two punks into this alleyway. Why though?

Jason's head snapped toward the front of the alley where loud laughter was coming from. He shuffled forward and peered around the dumpster to see a couple pass by, probably drunk. There was more noise from the street that he must have tuned out before. He settled himself back into his previous position.

"I could have sworn I was tailing those shits in the late afternoon. Why is it dark already? Damn, what happened?!" Jason slumped against the wall, feeling the frustration bubble in his chest. He was tiny, injured, confused, nearly naked, and alone in an alley. This wasn't good.

'Whoever got me took my jacket and gun along with my fucking pants! Who the hell steals a guy's fucking pants?!' Jason wondered as he stared up at the slivers of sky between the buildings. He tried to recall what happened after he entered the alley, but it felt too overwhelming. Car doors slammed but he ignored it.

"Are you sure this is the place the tipper called in about a kid?" he heard a female say. Jason eyed the opening of the alley wearily. It sounded like cops. He did NOT need to deal with cops right now. Especially if he was the kid they were talking about. Probably pawn him off to social services if they were decent, hah, or try and sell him somewhere if they were dirty.

"It was about two hours ago they called in. Wish they called us in sooner, not even sure he'll still be here." the same voice said, a light shining past in front of him. He heard a male give a hum in response.

'Fuck. I can't do anything like this.' Jason's brain was going a mile a minute trying to figure out how to get out of the situation he found himself in while he curled up into a ball and shoved himself as close to the wall and the dumpster as he could.

The footsteps were coming closer, pausing every now and then with a call from the woman trying to beckon a child out.

He wet his lips and focused on making himself as small as possible. Maybe they would pass over him.

The footsteps drew nearer. He felt his heart rate picking up and made sure to keep his gaze locked in front of him. He'd bolt if anything stopped moving.

The footfalls were light and he could only make out one set.

'Where did the other person go?' Jason quietly shifted into a low crouch, injured arm tucked tightly against his abdomen.

"I found him!" a voice shouted at the same time as light showered over Jason from above. He looked up quickly in shock. He knew that voice.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Jason thought. The light lowered slightly and he saw the smiling face of the one and only Officer Dick Grayson above him.


	2. A Wild Grayson Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Dick Grayson has appeared on the scene!

_ "I found him!" a voice shouted at the same time as light showered over Jason from above. He looked up quickly in shock. He knew that voice. _

_ 'You have got to be kidding me.' Jason thought. The light lowered slightly and he saw the smiling face of the one and only Officer Dick Grayson above him. _

'You just had to have a penchant for showing up at the worst times, didn't you?' Jason snarled in his head, bunching the now huge shirt up in his hands.

He dashed out from behind the dumpster and between Dick's legs, making a run for the exit of the alley. He passed by the female cop quickly, easily dodging her hands. He made it to the opening of the alley before he was scooped up from behind. Jason let out an involuntary shriek and felt tears welling in his eyes as his arm was jostled. He found himself being turned around and being held face-to-face with Dick by his under arms. Jason scowled at him before attempting to kick the man. Dick just held him further away from his body.

"Hey there buddy-" Dick began.

"Let go!" Jason yelled, struggling in the hold.

"-It's okay. We're police officers." Dick told Jason slowly, continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nice job, Grayson." the female officer said as she strolled up next to them, a flashlight in each hand. Dick repositioned Jason so that he was being cradled in the man's arms like a baby. Jason let out another cry at the shifting of his injured arm being forced against Dick's chest.

"We're not going to hurt you little guy." Dick said softly. Jason was fully conscious of the way tears were forming in his eyes and that his face felt rather hot.

"'M not little!" Jason let out a growl and continued to try and assault the man with his one good arm.

"Put! Me! Down!" each word punctuated with a hit to the officer's chest.

"Maybe we should take this to the car." the female officer suggested, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder.

'Must be his partner.' Jason thought absently as he continued his struggle. He froze and let out another cry when he accidently started using his right arm. He could see Dick was frowning down at him through the tears clouding his vision.

'Stupid tiny body. When I find the assholes who did this, they're gonna wish I would just kill 'em right away.' Jason continued his fight for freedom, extra cautious of his right arm.

"Hey, it's okay. Settle down little guy." Dick tried again as his partner opened up the back of the squad car. Jason's attention turned to it for a split second before turning back to Dick.

'Can't let Dickhead get me in that car. It's the end if he does.' Jason used his foot to send a kick to Dick's jaw. Dick stumbled in his step a little before straightening and solidifying his hold on Jason.

"You're a feisty little guy, aren't you?" he cooed. Jason scowled harder and his face scrunched up. The man fucking cooed at him.

"I'm not fuckin' little!" he borderline shrieked as he kicked and hit Dick. He landed a few more solid blows to his face before they finished the short journey to the car. Jason saw the woman leaning against the passenger side of the patrol car, the back door open.

"No! Put me down!" Jason continued to yell. He couldn't go in the car, he wouldn't.

"There you go." Dick set him down on the back seat, but Jason quickly wiggled his way out of the car between Dick's leg and the car door. He got one foot on the pavement before Dick picked him up under his arms again and got in the car with Jason on his lap. His partner shut the door behind them. Jason scrambled for the door handle but found only a flat surface, involuntary whimpers of pain making their way out of his throat.

'Must be one of those newer models.' Jason grumbled in his head. His head whipped in the direction of the driver's seat when the female officer opened the door and shut it.

"I'm gonna call in that we found a kid. See if we can find him some temp housing for the night." she said. Jason felt his heart rate pick up speed.

"I can take him for the night." Dick suddenly said. Jason's attention snapped back to him.

He'd what?

"You sure, Grayson?" his partner remarked, looking at him skeptical. Jason clambered out of Dick's lap and into the hard seat next to him, pushing his back up against the other door. His arm was hurting like a bitch. Little hiccuping sobs made their way out of him, which he did his best to muffle.

"Yeah. Maybe I can get a head start on finding his parents. Besides, it seems like his right arm may be broken and I'll be able to give him the attention he needs, unlike in a temp home." Dick told the woman with an easy smile, leaning closer to the glass separating the car into two compartments.

Jason curled his legs up to his chest, pulling the large shirt over them, and rested his injured arm behind them against his stomach, uninjured arm hastily wiping at his eyes and hiccups dying down. He noticed the woman looking at him and he glowered back. She looked back to Grayson.

"Dick, I know you want to help him out, but I'm not so sure you can handle him. I'm calling it in." she says firmly.

'Good. Get me away from Dickhead here. Those places should be a cinch to get out of, even in this form.' Jason thought, curling up into a tighter ball and trying to ignore the increasing pain.

"I can do it, Amy! I can totally handle kids like him!"

'Excuse me? Kids "like me"?' Jason raised an eyebrow, face shifting to unimpressed with a sniffle. A throb from his arm causes him to wince.

.

"Just give me a chance!" he continued.

"Dick, I know I’ve let you house kids before, but kids like him can wrap people like you around their little fingers." she argued. Jason's lip twitched up.

"I've dealt with plenty of street kids before. Heck, we aren't even sure if he's a street kid. He probably just wandered off and got lost. Besides, Amy, you know that if we bring him in now at the beginning of the night shift, he'll get pawned off to another officer and he may not even make it to a social worker. Even if he does, the night ones aren't really the best, are they." Dick's face went into his serious mode. Amy glanced at Jason again before shutting her eyes and letting out a sigh.

"You have the weekend, Grayson. If you can't find his parents by then, he's going in, you hear me?" she stared him straight in the face. Dick started vibrating in his seat, singing his thanks and promises.

"No!" Jason yelled before he knew what he was saying, jerking forward slightly before receding back into the seat with a short cry. Both officers turned their attention to him. Jason didn't back down and scowled at them as hard as he could.

"So he's at least old enough to follow a conversation." Amy commented before turning back to the front and calling in that they hadn't found any kid at the location.

"It's okay," Dick shifted closer to Jason so he was pretty much in the same seat as him, "I'm just going to help you find your parents and get your arm checked out."

"No!" Jason shouted, lashing out with a tiny barefoot and kicking Dick square in the nose. One of Dick’s hands shot up to cover his nose before he lets out a laugh.

'Of course he would laugh.' Jason grumbles. He could feel tears welling in his eyes again. Dick shifts back to his seat again.

"Silly me, I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Officer Dick Grayson, but you can call me Dick. The lady up front is my partner, Officer Amy Rohrbach. What's your name?" Dick asked, voice slightly nasally as he pinched his nose.

'If Golden Boy here figures out who I am, it's off to the old man's for sure. We may have a tentative truce goin' on, but no way in hell will I go back to that manor.' His face smoothed out into impassive features. Dick leaned in closer.

"Fuck. You." Jason enunciated slowly, eyes conveying exactly what he thought of Dick. Dick pursed his lips and let go of his nose.

'No blood, lucky him.' Jason thought dryly.

"That's not very nice. Who taught you that?"

"Secure him, Grayson." Amy said from the front as the car started up. Dick reached out for him and Jason kicked his hand away.

"C'mon kiddo. Can't have you falling everywhere, can we?" Dick said with an easy smile. Jason recognized it as the one Nightwing often used with scared or traumatized kids.

'Too bad I ain't either, huh, Dickie?' Jason couldn't control the smirk that made its way onto his face.

"Grayson." Amy sounded impatient. Dick frowned.

"Okay, um, how old are you?" Dick asked, hovering around Jason. His eyes lit up with mischief before Jason gave him the middle finger. He took pleasure in seeing Dick's shocked expression before the man schooled it back into a grin. A grin that took on an edge of mischief of its own. Jason's smirk ebbed away while he retracted his finger, suspicion taking its place.

"You're one?" Dick's voice took on that teasing tone Jason had never liked. "Well, if you're only one then we definitely can't have you sitting on your own, now can we?"

‘Did-did he really just say that to me?’ Jason wondered as he stared at Dick, near uncomprehending. Dick reached for him again and Jason kicked, squirmed, and fought as much as he could without jostling his arm. Dick easily ignores Jason’s weak attempts to harm him. Dick is buckled in his seat with Jason situated in his lap in no time.

“It’s okay, kiddo. We’re going to the hospital so they can fix your arm.” Dick tightens his arms around Jason’s abdomen, pulling him closer to his chest. Jason paused at the feeling.

‘Am I seriously sitting in Golden Boy’s lap right now?’ Jason wondered. He took a moment to look around the vehicle. Everything seemed so much bigger than it should have been. It was a bit unnerving.

‘This is so weird. Everything is so big, including Dick. Dick...’ Jason tilted his head back to look up at Dick. Dick tilted his head down and gave him a comforting smile. Jason growled back an, “Asshole,” before looking out the window. Dick went on to reprimand him and ask where he had learned such langage. Jason tuned out whatever the man was saying.

‘Way too weird. Dick is bigger and stronger than me again.  _ I’m _ supposed to be the bigger and stronger one. I’m not supposed to be anywhere  _ near _ this tiny. I was never this tiny even when I  _ was _ Robin! As soon as I get the chance, I’m out.’ He thought as he fidgeted in Dick’s lap.

The throbbing in his arm was picking up again. Jason cradled said arm to his chest and curled around it slightly. After a minute or so, he felt a hand running through his hair. His eyes popped open and he batted away the hand with his uninjured left arm. Dick continued talking to Amy as if he hadn’t done anything, wrapping his arm back around Jason with the other. Eight torturous minutes later, and the pain in his arm alleviated the slightest bit.

“My best guess would be two or three, maybe four but that’s pushing it. He’s too small to be much older than three.” Amy said, catching Jason’s attention. He let out a huff, looked down at himself and had to acknowledge that he IS pretty tiny. How was he ever this tiny? He couldn't remember being anywhere even  _ close _ to this tiny. He went back to looking between the bars and out the window, watching the city of Bludhaven go by.

‘Bludhaven… How did I get here? I know I was tailing two guys, but why am I in Bludhaven…? Wasn’t I looking into that new drug ring that had popped up in Gotham? Wait, I had-’

The car stopped so suddenly, jostling Jason who remained in Dick’s firm grip.

“Seriously?!” he heard Amy yell. He could faintly hear Dick saying something back to her, but his whole world was full of overwhelming pain. It felt as though his right forearm had been repeatedly stabbed and torn open. He couldn’t contain the wails that came out of his mouth. It hurt so bad.

He felt Dick shift under him before turning him around and pressing Jason to his chest. Jason put up a weak fight, but the pain was just too much. He hadn’t been in this much pain for such a long time. It was merely a broken or fractured arm though. Something like that shouldn’t have been hurting that much.

Dick tucked Jason closer and stood, one arm supporting Jason under his butt and the other across his back, hand in his hair. The sounds of a city at night filtered in and out, along with Dick murmuring reassurances in his ear. After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, Jason’s sobs mostly subsided. He sniffled as Dick ran, clarity slowly coming back.

“Everything is going to be alright. See? We’re in front of the free clinic here in Bludhaven. The nice people here will fix your arm up good as new.” Dick said, gathering Jason in his arms better. Jason weakly fought against Dick’s hold, the jostling to his arm just too much. Jason glanced to the side, just barely able to make out a sign through the tears.


	3. Bludhaven's Free Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor?!

_ “Everything is going to be alright. See? We’re in front of the free clinic here in Bludhaven. The nice people here will fix your arm up good as new.” Dick said, gathering Jason in his arms better. Jason weakly fought against Dick’s hold, the jostling to his arm just too much. Jason glanced to the side, just barely able to make out a sign through the tears. _

Jason’s mind was blank, eyes drooping slightly as Dick rushed to the clinic’s doors. Dick removed the arm from Jason’s back to open the door, returning it to its place after stepping through. Jason winced when said hand ran over the bump on his head.

“I need some help!” Dick exclaimed, rushing to the check-in area. 

“Officer Grayson?” the nurse behind the desk stood up from the desk as Dick stopped in front of her.

“It’s not life or death, but I need some help for this little guy. I think his arm is broken and he’s been in a lot of pain.” Dick said, giving Jason a soft bounce in his arms and jerking him awake.

“Put me down.” Jason whines, wiggling in Dick’s hold. He might just fall asleep if he doesn’t do something.

“I’ll call you back as soon as we have a room available. In the meantime, I need you to fill out these forms for him.” the nurse hands over a clipboard with said forms and a pen on it before scurrying into the back rooms. Dick had thankfully removed his hand from the back of Jason’s head to take the clipboard. Jason leaned back and dropped like dead weight. Dick scrambled to make sure he didn’t fall.

“Jesus, kid, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Dick said once he had a firm grasp on Jason again.

“That was the point.” he hissed. Dick frowned at him and stepped off to the side into the small waiting room. There were two other people in the room, both female adults around Babs’ age by the look of them. Dick nodded politely at them and sat down in the closest chair, sitting Jason in his lap. Jason made to hurl himself off, but the man wrapped the arm with the clipboard around his midsection, pinning him in place. Jason wiggled and bumped his right elbow into Dick’s chest, causing him to wince at the resulting throb of pain.

“I know it hurts, buddy. It’ll be okay soon. In the meantime, do you think you could help me fill out these forms?” Dick questioned in response to Jason’s whimper.

‘Just shut up already, Dickhead.’ Jason pleaded in his head.

“I seem to have forgotten quite a bit. Do you know what today’s date is?.” Jason rolled his eyes at Dick’s question and looked towards the doors of the clinic.

‘It’s April third, dipshit.’ Jason thought.

“Okay, how about your name?”

‘Jason Peter Todd, numbskull.’

“Do you know when your birthday is, how old you are?”

‘August sixteenth. I’m nineteen years old. I’m nineteen. I’m  _ nineteen _ , legally an adult, yet I still have to deal with this  _ bullshit _ .’

“How about your address? Come on, kid. You’ve got to give me something.” Dick pleaded from over Jason’s shoulder.

“Ain’t gotta do nothin’.” Jason replied, glancing back at the officer. Dick let out a sigh, turning back to the form, Jason turning his gaze back to the door.

‘Too far to the door with my current state, I’ll be caught in no time. Gotta get him to leave me alone. That shit obviously ain’t happening though’

“Oh! How about this one? Are you a boy, or a girl?” Jason turned his stare on Dick, hoping the man could feel him judging him. Dick just grinned down at him.

“I guess I'll put you down as a girl then.” Dick teases, moving to mark it down.

“Nothin’ wrong with bein’ a girl.” Jason said. Dick froze, turning in confusion to look at Jason.

“Yeah… I know. I just thought…” he trailed off, eyebrows scrunched together as he stared at the kid in his lap. One of the women in the room giggled and Jason looked at her. She gave him a smile and a little wave. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

‘I didn’ say anything weird, why are they acting like this?’ Jason squirmed, deciding his hands were much more interesting at the moment.

“You have a very sweet son, officer.” the woman who waved said.

“Very precocious.” the other added.

What? Jason stiffened at the words. Dick gave a slightly awkward laugh.

“Thanks, b-” Dick was cut off from whatever else he was about to say by the nurse.

“Officer Grayson?” the nurse beckoned them over. Dick easily stood up with Jason and the clipboard, turning Jason to sit on his hip again.

“Ladies.” he smiles and nods.

‘Ever the charmer, aren’t you, Grayson.’ Jason thought boredly as he was carried further into the clinic.

“I haven’t finished the paperwork yet.” Dick said as they passed a few doors.

“That’s alright. You can work on it while you wait in the room for the doctor. He’ll probably need an x-ray to confirm it’s broken, so that’ll take a little bit of time too. First though,” she stopped them in the hallway. Jason turned the best he could to see why they’d stopped. His eyes were immediately drawn to the scale and tool that measures height.

‘A stadiometer, I think?’ he pondered.

“I don’t know if this’ll work...” Dick trailed off.

“Hm?” the nurse blinked up at Dick. “Why do you say that?”

“Well-”

“Put me down.” he demanded, glaring Dick down. Dick raised an eyebrow.

‘That’s right, dickwad. You heard me.’

“He’s been running off any chance he gets.” Dick addressed the nurse.

“Don’ ignore me!”

“I see.” she hums. A hand suddenly touched Jason’s left shoulder and he jumped. He snapped his head to the side, eyes widening and mind short circuiting at who he saw.

“Leslie?” Dick inquired, sounding just as surprised as Jason felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been agonizing over this chapter, so I've split it into two. This part is fine, it's the next part I'm having issues with. I have three different directions the next part could go in, all of them laid out. Hopefully I'll be able to decide on one within a day so I can finish up and post the next chapter this week.


	4. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does she know who he is?

_“Leslie?” Dick inquired, sounding just as surprised as Jason felt._

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ Jason buried his face into Dick’s neck, opposite of Leslie. ‘What the hell is she doing in Bludhaven?! If anyone could possibly out me, it’s Doc.’

“Richard? What brings you here?” Leslie asked, removing her hand from Jason’s shoulder.

“I need some help for this little guy. I think his arm is broken and he’s been in a lot of pain.” Dick said, giving Jason a bounce in his arms. Jason gave a grunt and could feel Leslie’s stare on the back of his head as she was silent for a moment. 

“I see. Amelia? You can go back to the front desk. I’ll take a look at him.” He could hear Doctor Thompkins take the clipboard from the nurse’s hands.

“Are you sure, Doctor Thompkins? You were supposed to head back to your clinic after you finished your inspection. We wouldn’t want to keep you longer than necessary.” the nurse, Amelia, stated earnestly. Jason lowered his head slightly to peek at the doc. She chuckled good naturedly and turned the nurse to the front of the clinic.

“I’m sure. I need to talk to Doctor Perez when she gets here anyway. So off it is with you.” she gently pushed the nurse towards her station.

‘Same ol’ Doc Thompkins.’ Jason thought, a sense of nostalgia rushing through him.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure. Feel better, kiddo!” Amelia called over her shoulder.

“Oh, could you also set up the x-ray room when you have a moment? Thank you.” Leslie turned back to face them, Jason burying himself into Dick’s collarbone again.

‘Get it together Todd. This is no time to get sappy. Gotta find an escape route and find out what the hell happened to me.’ Jason reminded himself.

“I thought you usually showed up on the first of the month? Do I have my days wrong?” Dick turned to face Leslie directly.

‘No, you idiot! Don’t turn _to_ her, turn away!’ Jason admonished in his head.

“As you know, it’s April. April first always tends to be a hectic day at the clinic due to certain people.” Leslie replied.

‘Don’t remind me. Joker was a nightmare.’ Jason began to squirm again.

“Woah there, buddy. Don’t move too much or you’ll agitate your arm.” Dick told him.

“I’m fine! I don’ need no doctah!” Jason exclaimed, struggling harder.

“Hello there, young man.” Leslie directed at him. Jason froze, shoulders rising to nearly touch his ears. He just should have stayed quiet for once in his damn life.

“My name is Doctor Leslie. Might I know your name?” she inquired. Jason pressed his lips into a firm line, turning his upper body in the opposite direction as much as he could.

‘Please don’t recognize me.’ he pleaded in his head. Twelve seconds passed.

“Mm hm…” she trailed off. Jason felt Dick’s other arm shift suddenly, but didn’t look.

“John Doe?” Leslie asked after a beat. “Why did you put John Doe on the patient information form? Did you just not want to use his real name, or…?” Dick seemed to wilt slightly under her questioning.

“Kid wouldn’t tell me his name,” he admitted. Curiosity getting the better of him, Jason turned and peeked at the doctor again. She had her eyebrows raised. Not a good sign.

‘Oh god. She recognizes me.’ Jason thought frantically. 

“I see.” she caught Jason’s gaze briefly before he swiveled his head in the other direction again.

“Well, let’s take care of this quick and then we can see to the real problem. It says the reason for today’s visit is that he has a broken arm and a possible concussion? Is that right?”

“Yeah. The arm is obvious enough, but I found a bump and some dried blood in his hair earlier. Thought it best to jot down a possible concussion too.” Dick informed her. 

‘He actually noticed?’ Jason wondered absentmindedly.

“Alright. We’ll need to take his height and weight here before moving into an examination room.”

“I’m fine!” Jason declared, restarting his attempts to have Dick let him go. He pushed away from Dick with both hands, remembering a second too late why he hadn’t been doing that before. He let out a yelp, bringing his injured arm to his chest and curling around it slightly.

“Yeah, you’re just fine. Listen, kiddo. The sooner we get your height and weight, the sooner we can make your arm stop hurting. Can you please do as Doctor Leslie asks?” Dick implored. Jason leaned his forehead against Dick’s shoulder.

‘Damn it all to hell…’ Jason thought. ‘I need this damn pain to stop so I can fuckin’ focus.’

Jason nodded into Dick’s shoulder miserably.

“Okay, buddy.” Dick gently set him down on his feet and stood up again.

“Not yer fuckin’ _buddy_.” Jason spit, turning to the scale.

“Seriously, kid! Where did you learn these words? Did your parents teach you? You can’t be much older than three.” Dick frowned. Jason let out a huff and looked down at himself again. He couldn't be three, right? That's gotta be way too young. He's _got_ to be at least five. Wait, he shouldn't be pondering how old he is now, he should be figuring out how to get back to nineteen. At nineteen, he was taller than Batman and weighed about two hundred and thirty pounds of pure solid muscle. Now, at whatever the hell his age was, he was skinny and small, only up to Dick’s hip. Okay, maybe he was an inch or two shorter than even that, but he could round up!

“I’ll be the judge of that. Now, if you could-hmm…” Leslie trailed off. Jason looked up at her from the corner of his eye. It wasn’t enough to see her expression. Now he had to physically angle his head upward to see someone’s face. No way was he willing to risk her getting a good look at his face.

“What’s wrong, doc?” Jason asked, staring straight ahead at the wall.

“Nothing, it should be fine. Just step up on the scale for me when the zeros appear, please.” she tapped a button and the scale started up. He waited for the zeros to appear. Jason stared at the scale a moment longer before hesitantly stepping up onto the scale. The numbers went up for less than ten seconds before stopping. He could feel Dick peering over him at the numbers.

‘Ten point four three kilograms. That’s about twenty three pounds. That’s… that’s really light… About a tenth of my original body weight.’ Jason thought, tensing as he processed his thoughts.

“That’s… really light.” Dick commented unhelpfully. Leslie merely hummed as she wrote something on one of the two clipboards she had.

“No shit.” Jason hissed.

“You should really stop saying words like that.” Dick scolded. Leslie placed a hand on Jason’s back just as he opened his mouth to shoot something nasty back. His jaw shut with an audible click and Leslie guided him off the scale and under the stadiometer.

“Heels against the wall, please.” she instructed. He tensely did as instructed, keeping his head lowered.

“Head up, hon. I need to have you looking straight ahead.” Leslie said next to him. Jason swallowed the lump in his throat and hesitantly looked up. Dick was trying to give him a reassuring grin.

‘Even _you_ know something isn’t right. You’re failing your job here, Dickie.’ Jason thought sarcastically, scowling at him. There was suddenly a hand on his stomach, pressing him further against the wall. He followed the hand up to Leslie’s face, giving him pause. She had a few more wrinkles since the last time he had seen her. She gave him a kind smile.

“I need you to look straight ahead at Officer Grayson, alright?” Jason snapped his head to the front, wincing when the bump on the back of his head hit the wood of the stadiometer harder than expected. He eyed her in his peripherals.

‘Alright, I failed not to let Leslie get a good look at my face. I’m pretty sure she’s caught on.’ he shifted his gaze to Dick. ‘Dickhead still seems oblivious though. I need to find a way out that doesn’t end up with him figuring it out.’ The stadiometer pressed on the top of his head.

“Hmm.” Leslie scribbled something down on her clipboard before lifting the stadiometer up.

“Alright, now we can take a look at that broken arm of yours. Right this way.” she turned around and began walking further down the hall. Jason scurried after her, but after a few steps, managed to trip on his huge t-shirt. He tensed and screwed his face shut, but he didn’t hit the floor. Instead, he was lifted up into a pair of secure arms.

“That was a close one, kid. You alright?” Dick inquired. Jason looked at Dick’s face and blinked. What had just happened?

“You’re falling behind, boys!” Leslie announced from the end of the hall. Dick hefted Jason a little higher in his arms and strode down the hall towards Leslie. Jason shook his head quickly before wriggling in Dick’s grasp.

“I can walk.” he protested.

“We don’t want you tripping and possibly hurting your arm worse.” the man responded. Jason’s eyebrows scrunched together and struggled harder.

“Leh me go, you piece a shit!” he shouted as they caught up to Leslie.

“Quite the mouth on him, hm?” Leslie commented as she resumed leading them around a corner.

“Yeah. He’s a pretty cute kid when he isn’t swearing though.” Dick replied.

“I’m not cute!” Jason could feel his face warming up as he hit Dick’s cheekbone with a small fist.

“Ah-hey! You shouldn’t hit people.” Dick took Jason’s left fist in his right hand, completely encapsulating it as the other continued to support Jason effortlessly under his butt.

“Let go, you pedophile!”

“P-pedophile?!” Dick nearly dropped Jason.

“Boys.” Leslie said. Both of them froze and turned their attention to her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, frowning at them with a single eyebrow raised. Her eyes zeroed in on Jason and he went stiff, turning his face back into Dick’s neck. Dick’s jaw dropped slightly, brows pinching together.

“ _Now_ you're quiet?! I swear…” he trailed off, letting go of Jason’s little fist and running his free hand through his hair.

“If you two would simply follow me…” she trailed off, the sound of a door opening reaching Jason’s ears. Dick started moving and Jason looked over his shoulder dejectedly. However, his eyes caught sight of something green and glowing. He only got a glimpse before the object disappeared from sight, but if it was what he thought it was… A plan started to form in his head.

“Please set the boy down on the table, Richard.” Doctor Thompkins instructed as she shut the door behind Dick. He did as instructed, gently setting Jason down while doc scrubbed her hands. Jason looked around, noting that it was just a simple clinic room, just like the ones at Leslie’s clinic. Dick came into his line of vision once more, only this time he had a blood pressure cuff and a pulse oximeter.

“Would you mind letting me take your blood pressure and oxygen levels?” Dick asks kindly. Jason’s face scrunches up on reflex. He can see Dick biting at the inside of his cheek, holding back a laugh.

“Yes, I would mind.” he huffed.

“Thank you, Richard, but I have it from here.” Leslie said as she walked up behind the man, something in her hand. Dick turned to her.

“I can-”

“It’s getting pretty late. Didn’t you have plans for tonight, Richard?” she inquired as she set an instant cold pack and a cover along with the two clipboards down on the table next to Jason.

‘Yeah, Nightwing, don’t you have somewhere to be?’ he questioned in his head. Leslie took the cuff and oximeter from Dick, who seemed to be floundering.

“Well, yes, I did. But I decided taking care of the kid until we can find his parents would be a better use of my night.” Dick rubbed at the back of his head.

“I see.” Leslie smiled slightly as she undid the velcro on the blood pressure cuff. She glanced over her glasses into Jason’s eyes and he found he couldn’t look away. He bit at his lower lip, his stomach starting to turn.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a blood pressure cuff that small.” Dick gushed.

“I believe I took your blood pressure with this size when you came to live with Bruce, but you quickly grew out of it. Can you extend your left arm for me? I need to put this on so I can take a look at your blood pressure and make sure everything’s okay.” she explained slowly. Jason cautiously extended his unbroken arm to her, somehow managing to break eye contact. He can only hope Leslie doesn’t out him to Dick, and the best way to make that _not_ happen, was to do as she said. Then again, that was his general rule for Leslie. You never want to have your doctor angry at you.

“Thank you.” she pushed his sleeve up to his shoulder and wrapped the cuff around his upper arm with the quick precision that only comes with years of practice.

“You see this ball in my hand?” she asked. Jason glanced at it and nodded.

“Well, I’m going to squeeze it. And as I squeeze it, the cuff on your arm is going to get tighter. It might feel very tight at some point, but I need you to be brave through it, understand?” she asked. Jason met her gaze and blinked. Maybe she didn’t know after all if she was talking to him like this. He nodded dumbly for a few seconds, not quite believing his luck. She began squeezing the pump, intensely staring at the pressure gauge.

“Where did you say you found him?” she suddenly asks the quiet room.

“Someone called in a kid in an alleyway and we found him there.” Dick replied, staring at Jason.

“We?” she asked, glancing at Dick briefly.

“Me and Amy.” he said, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

“Amy and I.” Jason mumbled. Dick raises an eyebrow at his words.

“You’re pretty good at grammar, huh?” he inquired. Jason shrugged with one shoulder and winced, shooting a glance down at the cuff around his arm.

“Now I need to measure your oxygen. Do you know what oxygen is?” she asked. Jason focused on the cuff. Of course he knew what oxygen was. Was a little kid supposed to know that though?

“Oxygen is the air you breathe. I need you to wear this funny clip on your finger for a minute. Think you can do that for me?” Jason nodded. Leslie placed the clip on his left index finger.

“You’re doing so well.” she told him, slowly releasing the air from the blood pressure pump and jotting the results down on one of the clipboards after a minute. She paused in her writing and stared at whatever was written down. Was it bad? There was no reason for his oxygen to be bad. His blood pressure could be a little high, but who’s wouldn't be in this situation? Dick cleared his throat after a minute.

“Doc?” Dick prompted. That seemed to shake her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, yes. My apologies.” She removed the cuff from Jason, rolling his sleeve back down to where it ended at mid forearm. She jotted down the results from the oximeter and removed that too.

“Your blood pressure is within the normal range and so are your oxygen levels. Just a few more tests and we can take a look at that arm.” She removed a tool from her coat pocket and showed it to Jason.

“I’m going to use this to take a look at your ears, alright?” she asked. Jason nodded, eyes on his lap.

“I need you to look at Officer Grayson, dear.” she instructed. Jason’ mouth twisted into a scowl, but he did as he was told. Dick smiled at him from where he stood a few feet away. The man hooked his fingers in his mouth and pulled his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and going cross-eyed. Leslie stuck the tool in his left ear, ignoring Dick. Jason wished he didn’t have to look at him.

She removed the tool and stepped to his other side, looking into his other ear. Dick smushed his cheeks together and stuck out his tongue, eyes squeezed shut. The man was truly an idiot. Leslie was suddenly blocking his view and he recoiled ever so slightly. 

“Your ears like fine. I need to look at your eyes now.” she gently smiled, replacing the tool in her hand with a small light. “I need you to stare over my shoulder at Richard again. Can you do that for me?” Why was she asking all these questions? He didn’t remember her ever asking him so many questions before. Jason let out a huff but looked at the idiot. He now had his lips puckered and his hands flapping by his ears. Was he supposed to be a fish? A light shone straight in his eyes and he closed them, turning away.

“I know it’s bright kiddo, but could you try and keep looking at me?” he heard Dick ask.

“Go away!” he demanded. It sadly came out as more of a whine though. The day was catching up with him, he felt sluggish and tired. All his adrenaline from earlier was nowhere to be found.

‘Why can’t you just leave me be, you dickhead?!’ he thought.

“I think I’ve got it from here, Richard. Go wait in reception, I’ll come get you after the examination.” she told him kindly. Jason turned slightly to look at them. Dick looked back at Jason, clearly hesitant. Could Jason dare hope the man would leave?

“But he’s my responsibility until I can return him to his family.” he rebutted.

“ _Now_ , Richard.” she sternly said, turning to face him. Dick slumped slightly where he stood.

‘He looks like a kicked puppy.’ Jason thought as he watched Dick slowly walk to the door. He paused, hand on the knob, and half turned back to them.

“ _As soon_ as you're done, right?” Dick inquired, voice going a little higher than normal. Jason couldn’t believe it. Was this really happening? Could he potentially get away?

“Yes, Richard. As soon as the x-rays come in I’ll come get you. Maybe check on your partner while you’re waiting.” she recommended. Dick’s eyes suddenly went wide.

“Shit, I completely forgot. She’s probably still handling that crash that happened right in front of us. I gotta go check in. I’ll make sure to stay around the building.” Officer Grayson opened and shut the door behind him, leaving Jason alone with Leslie.

‘So that’s why we stopped so suddenly.’ Jason mused, slowly returning his attention back to Leslie.

“Is that better?” she asked, staring him straight in the eye. Jason hesitantly nodded.

“Alright. Let’s try your eyes one more time, hm? Just look at the wall over my shoulder, I’ll be as quick as I can.” Jason bit his bottom lip and nodded. It was just him and Leslie now. The doctor did as she said as was quick, although it didn’t do much for Jason and the pain that the light caused.

“Okay. Just a few more tests and we can look at your arm. Can you stick out your tongue and say, ‘ahh’ for me?” she inquired as she displayed a tongue depressor in front of him.

Jason balled both hands into fists as he stared at the depressor in front of his face, cringing slightly. He hadn’t done anything like this in a long time. Going on, what, nearly seven years now?

“Come now. Open your mouth.” She tapped his lips with the stick. His fists tightened and he screwed his eyes shut. He opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue.

‘This is so embarrassing.’ he thought.

“Good.” Leslie pressed his tongue down with the depressor. Jason kept his eyes screwed shut until she was done.

“Now, will you cooperate for an oral thermometer, or do I need to dig out a rectal thermometer?” Jason’s eyes popped open at her statement, large eyes staring at her in trepidation.

“No,” he squeaked, “I can take an oral ther-meter!”

Leslie smiled at him, clearly amused. She stepped away from him and back towards a cupboard, back turned towards him as she opened a drawer. Jason scooched closer to the edge of the exam table, managing to propel himself off the bed with one hand. Unfortunately, his balance was off and he ended up bracing himself on the floor with both arms, quickly collapsing onto his side with a cry.

“Jason! What in the world do you think you’re doing?!” Leslie asked, kneeling down beside him. All Jason could do was whine in response as she sat him up.

“What am I going to do with you? Always getting into trouble.” she mumbled, standing again. She easily lifted him by his underarms and sat him on the exam table.

“That was very stupid of you. You could have aggravated your arm.” she reprimanded, briskly turning and snatching something from the drawer she had opened before returning.

“S-sorry.” Jason sniffled, too caught up in the pain and the tears obscuring his vision. Leslie let out an exasperated sigh but sat beside him on the table. The doctor tenderly ran a hand through Jason’s locks while he calmed down, little hiccups escaping his mouth. It felt nice. Like when his mom would do the same when he was sick. Well, when she was present at least.

“There. See? It’s okay.” she removed her hand from his hair as Jason wiped at his eyes with his good arm, the bad one held protectively to his chest. When he looked up, Doctor Thompkins stood in front of him, thermometer at the ready.

“Alright. Open up so I can take your temperature, Jason.” she said. Jason’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open.

“Yo-” he was cut off by Leslie placing the thermometer in his mouth.

“Now keep that in there until it beeps, alright?” She pat him on the head and Jason could only stare. She knew. Was his luck really that terrible? He had hoped things were turning around when Dick left, but no. The universe couldn’t be on his side even once.

“Come now, don’t pout. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t recognize you? Your mother started bringing you to me when you were about one years old. I’d recognize you anywhere at any age, Jason Peter Todd.” Jason fiercely shook his head in denial at her statement, thermometer flying out of his mouth and clattering to the floor.

“You have the wrong person, doctah. M’name’s not Jason.” he denied, chest and hands tightening. He reluctantly loosened his right hand at the pain it caused.

“Oh?” Leslie frowned, slowly bending over to pick up the thermometer. “Then what _is_ your name?” Then she straightened and looked Jason right in the eye, the thermometer pointed straight in his face.

“Uh- I-I’m not suppos’ta tell strangers m’name.” Jason managed to stutter out, eyes nearly crossed to see the thermometer. Leslie crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not swayed in the slightest.

“Are you really going to make this old woman go through the process of proving herself correct? Really, Jason.” she scoffed, turning back towards the cupboards. Jason hunched inwards, eyeing the door. He wouldn’t be able to make it with Leslie in the room. And it seemed that she was certain she knew who he was. Was there any way he could change her mind? Then again, he made it a rule to never lie to Leslie… Jason is drawn out of his musings by a tap on his lips. He blinks as something is pressed in his mouth. The thermometer. Leslie must have wiped it off.

“Keep it in this time, or I’ll have to take your temperature another way.” she threatened. He shuddered at the thought. Soon enough, the thermometer beeped and Leslie removed it. She glanced it over before setting in in the sink and jotting the contents down on her clipboard. She set it down again, removing her stethoscope from where it sat around her neck.

“Shirt up.” Leslie said. Shirt up? Couldn’t she listen through his shirt? He didn’t have pants on, let alone underwear, for crying out loud. Jason’s breath hitched. He didn’t have any bottoms on. He crossed his ankles and slammed his legs together from where they had been spread, face heating up to a bright red as he hunched further in on himself.

‘God fucking damn it. When I find the guys who did this…’ he trailed off in his head. A gloved finger gently forced him to look up at Leslie.

“What’s wrong, Jason? I know your arm hurts, but does anything else?” she asked, face pinched slightly. He felt his lips wobble. Oh no. He was going to-

“’m naht Jason!” he cried, tears cascading down his face again. God, he was never this much of a crybaby. Probably would have been dead by age three if he was. Leslie adjusted her stethoscope to sit around her neck, sat down beside him and swept him up into her lap. When was the last time someone was able to do that? Probably before his mom… He was so tired. He wanted to be done. If only this was a dream and he could wake up, but the pain in his arm was too sharp for this to be a dream. He felt his eyelids getting heavy.

“Oh dear. It’s alright. You’re safe now, Jason. I don’t know what happened, but you’re safe now. No one can hurt you.” Leslie murmured, running her hand through his hair, the other securing him and holding him close. Jason cried and cried as he hadn’t in years. Eventually, he dozed off in Leslie’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to cut the chapter here. Next chapter will probably be about the same length once I have it finished. 😅  
> I try to keep everyone in character, so please tell me how I did! I hope this was worth the wait!


	5. Tests, Tests, and More Tests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many tests make Jason tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this not being up sooner! I was ready to post in the middle of July, but real life dragged me out of my writing den and wouldn't let me return for awhile. When I returned, I added stuff to the chapter. Then, I did't like the order so I re-arranged it, then added new stuff. Then, I re-order it again, but I didn't like the chapter at all and re-wrote it. I am currently very happy with this version of the chapter. I hope you are as well!

“-ake up now. Jason. I know you’re tired, dear, but you need to wake up,” a feminine voice called to him. Jason’s eyelids fluttered as he regained consciousness. What happened? What was going on?

“There you are,” the same voice said. Jason sluggishly blinked, looking up towards the voice. There was someone leaning over him. It was… Leslie? What was he doing at Leslie’s clinic? And why did she seem bigger all of a sudden?

“Wha happent?” he slurred, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his left hand and pushing himself up with the other. He collapsed back onto the table with a gasp, curling around his right arm. He let out a high pitched whine, tears springing to his eyes once again. It was all coming back to him. He wasn’t at Leslie’s clinic, he was at one in Bludhaven. Something had happened with the guys he was tailing and he ended up small and injured. Dick had found him, lucky Jason, and brought him to the clinic.

“Damn it…” he muttered under his breath, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Leslie brushed his bangs out of his face, “Shh, Jason. It’s alright. We’re going to finish up some tests and then go get some x-rays.”

Jason sniffled and slowly sat up on the exam table with a shaky arm. “Not Jason,” he miserably stated, wiping at his eyes with his non-injured arm.

“Um hmm,” Leslie hummed, running a hand up and down his back.

“When you’re ready, I need you to touch your thumb to each of your fingers on your injured arm, like this,” Leslie demonstrated what he needed to do. Jason sniffed again and stared at his hands. He carefully copied, touching each finger to his thumb without a problem.

"Excellent. Now, I'm going to test the strength of your left arm. I need you to push as hard as you can against my hand here, alright?" Jason's face screwed up. Nevertheless, he wiped a stray tear away and placed his left hand against Leslie's, pausing when he noticed how it didn't even take up her whole palm.

"Good. Now push." Jason pushed as hard as he could, his displeasure fueling his strength. Her hand moved slightly with the initial push, but afterwards held firm.

"That's enough," she stated after half a minute. Jason kept pushing, gaze focused solely on her hand.

He was stronger than this, he knew he was.

"You can stop now.”

Ignored.

"It's time to stop." Her hand closed around his and he immediately tried to yank it back, finding Leslie's grip too firm for him to break out of.

“Enough already, Jason,” she admonished sternly. Jason settled and glared.

“Not Jason!” Leslie sighed at the outburst. Taking a moment, she inhaled deeply and exhaled. The bottom of Jason’s left shirt sleeve slipped down to his shoulder, and out of the corner of his eye he found something odd. There was a small, black circular band-aid with a blue Nightwing symbol on it on the crook of his arm. Leslie released his arm and Jason brought it closer to his face, brow pinching as he took further note of it.

Did she give him something? Or...

“Of course. Not Jason. Next,” she pulled a reflex hammer out of a coat pocket and held it up, “I need you to scoot to the edge of the table for me. I’m going to test your reflexes.” 

“Did you take my blood?” he asked, head darting up to level her with an intense gaze. At least, he _thought_ it was intense.

“I thought it would be best to do it while you were asleep in case you were afraid of needles again. I’m going to tap on your knees now.” She moved to do as she said.

Jason scooched back, “Wait!”

“Yes?” she asked, looking at him from above the brim of her glasses.

“I- uh-” Jason let out a frustrated noise followed by a sigh. “There’s no point. I could nevah get anythin’ past ya, Doc.”

Leslie straightened, “No, no you couldn’t, Jason. Are you ready to talk about this now?”

Jason stared at his broken arm. Not like he had much of a choice at this point.

“I don’ know how dis happened, honest,” he tilted his head back slightly to look her in the eye, “One moment I was tailin’ two punks from Goffam- Gof- Gof- Gah- Goth- Gotham! Gotham. Two punks from Gotham, da next, I wake up like dis in da alley I followed ‘em into.”

“I see…” She stared at him, brow slightly furrowed and lips pursed with her arms crossed over her chest. After what had to have been a minute, she sighed and shook her head.

“There’s nothing we can do about it right now. Let’s finish up your exam and go from there, alright?”

“Okay…” Jason scooched forward so his legs dangled off the edge of the bed at his knee. Leslie tapped on his left knee with the reflex hammer. The leg kicked as expected and she continued to the right, same result. She tapped on his left elbow next. Satisfied with the result, she put the tool back into the pocket it came from.

“I’m going to need to listen to your lungs and your heart. We’re going to need to take off your shirt for that.”

Jason went rigged, slowly creeping back from the edge of the table. He made the mistake of glancing up at the woman, her no nonsense face freezing him in place.

“I’m not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but I do need to make sure you’re healthy,” she calmly told him. Jason fisted his shirt in his good hand and looked at his lap.

He didn’t get why he was so shy about something this stupid. He had to Wonder Woman-up and get this done and over with.

He wiggled the shirt out from under himself and then tried maneuvering his left arm back into the arm hole, key-word being  _ tried _ . Sure, it was difficult doing two-handed tasks with one to begin with, but this seemed more difficult for some reason. Was it because of how big the shirt was? He could usually do this no problem with one arm.

Leslie silently grabbed a hold of his left sleeve and held it straight for him. Jason felt his cheeks warm, but he pushed down on the indignant feeling rising in his chest and pulled his arm inside. He blinked at how roomy it was. It was weird.

“We’re going to need to bring it over your head so we don’t aggravate your arm,” Leslie said as she did so. As soon as his head exited the bottom of the shirt, she set the excess shirt in his lap and lightly held his injured arm.

“I’m going to go slow, okay?” Doc asked. Jason stared at his hands and waited for her to get it over with. She… didn’t do anything though? He tilted his head up to find her patiently watching him.

“What?” he snapped, drawing into himself. What was she waiting for?

“I’m going to go slow, alright?” she said.

Jason narrowed his eyes, “Yeah. I heard ya.”

“Good,” she smiled, “Just making sure you heard me.” She slowly guided the remainder of his shirt off his arm.

What was that all about?

“There. Shirt is off but you’re still covered. Wasn’t that bad, was it?” She smoothed his hair down before she ended up cupping his left cheek. He didn’t know what she was looking for, but it was starting to unnerve him. He leaned away and she removed her hand with a satisfied smile, seeming pleased with whatever it was she found.

“I’m going to look over your torso now. That means I’m going to touch you, okay?” she explained, hands poised to do so.

Jason eyed her for a moment, “Do whatever ya need to, Doc”

With that, Leslie gently laid her hands on his side, face rather close. Jason sat there, letting her poke and prod him to her heart’s content. His eyes ran over the room, waiting. His eyes landed on the clock above the door. It was— Wait. He squinted at the clock. He could make out the numbers just fine, but… why couldn’t he tell what time it was? He knew how to read an analogue clock, so what was the deal? Little hand pointed to the hour, big hand to the minute. He knew that.  _ Why couldn’t he _ —

“Almost done. No need to start tensing up now,” Leslie suddenly said. Jason startled, coming back to himself. He had to calm down. Now wasn’t the time to start panicking. Weirder shit had happened to him then being turned into a little kid. Leslie continued poking and prodding for a minute before sitting down beside him on the table. She removed her stethoscope from where it hung around her neck and placed the ear tips in her ears. Jason’s eyes turned back to the clock.

“I’m going to listen to your heart now,” she explained. Jason nodded in response. A hand was gently placed on his back and the drum of the stethoscope over his heart. He absently noted that her hand took up most of the width of his back as he watched the seconds tick by. At some point she moved to listening to his lungs, asking him to breathe in and exhale at certain points.

“All right. Sounds all good. Let’s check that head of yours for a concussion. But first, I need you to answer a few questions for me.” She picked up one of the clipboards next to her on the bed. Jason finally turned his attention back to her, turning slightly so he could face her better.

“Are you seeing double or is your vision blurry in any way?” she questioned, eyes on the paper.

“No.”

“Have you vomited or feel like you might vomit?”

“No. I’m hungry.” He hadn’t eaten since the guys he was tailing stopped at Waysub for lunch. Leslie smiled sadly at the paper.

“We’ll make sure you eat after this. Memory problems?” Jason bit at his lower lip and looked away. He should answer honestly, shouldn't he?

“...yes…” he said hesitantly, ears zeroing in on the scritch scratch of her pen on paper.

“Do you remember what you ate for breakfast?”

“...yes…” The pen paused.

“What did you have for breakfast then?”

“Eggs ‘n toast.” Jason looked down to his feet.

“Lunch?”

“Waysub sandwich.”

“Hmmm. Do you remember what you were doing when Richard found you?”

"Like I said earlier, tailin' two guys."

“Does your head hurt at all?” she questioned, eyes on the paper.  _ Did _ his head hurt? Hmm… Now that he paid attention…

“A little,” he said, watching her from under his bangs.

“I see. Is it inside or outside?”

“Outside.”

“Can you show me where it hurts?” She set her clipboard down again as Jason pointed to the back of his head with his left hand. Leslie gently brushed his hair in the area up, but he still winced when she brushed against the bump on his head. Leslie hummed as she continued to firmly feel about his head. He only really hissed when she went back to the bump.

“Well you certainly have a small bump. There’s a bit of blood too… Do you know how you hit your head? Did you pass out?” She removed her hands and picked up the clipboard again.

“Don’ know.” It was silent beside the scritch scratch of the pen. Jason yawned, squeaking a little in the middle. Leslie chuckled and stood, standing in front of Jason like before. He straightened where he sat and shook his head a bit. He had to stay awake.

“After this we’ll go get your x-rays,” The woman walked over to the cabinets, coming back with bandages and antiseptic. “I don’t think you’ll need an MRI, but we’ll have to keep an eye out just in case.”

She set what she was holding down next to him, pouring some of the antiseptic onto a cloth, “Could you turn around for me please?” Jason obeyed and turned. Leslie gently shifted his hair around.

“This might sting a little,” she warned.

“Get on wit it,” he replied, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew how to deal with pain. Jason hissed as the cloth made contact with his skin. He could almost hear the fizzle of the solution cleaning out any possible infection. A whimper escaped as she continued to clean up the wound. Soon enough, a pad was placed against his wound and Doctor Thompkins began wrapping a cloth bandage around his head. She wrapped it tight and secured it in place with medical tape.

“Let’s get that shirt back on you now,” she said, helping him maneuver back into his overly large shirt.

She easily picked him up and set him on his feet on the floor. The cold floor sent a shiver through him, making him suddenly wish for socks. Leslie cleared her throat and he gave the woman his full, albeit somewhat reluctant, attention. She stood at the door, one hand on the handle and the other on her hip.

“Now, you may walk with me to the x-ray room only if you promise not to make a run for it. If you do, your feet won’t be touching the ground until you are back in a car. Do I make myself clear?”

Jason swallowed and nodded, shoulders sagging. Leslie always followed through on her threats. It was okay, he’d just bide his time and get a better feel for the layout of the clinic. Nothing to worry about.

“Come along then.” She opened the door and stepped into the hall, waiting for Jason to follow. He followed sluggishly, his broken arm held tight to his chest as he observed the building and followed Leslie simultaneously. Leslie turned down the hallway they had come from, but Jason stopped.

There. There was the sign he saw earlier. It was a green, lit up sign with a man running toward a door. An exit sign. And it pointed right around the next corner too. If he could just…

“Are you coming?” Leslie asked from beside him, causing him to jump slightly. She sighed and placed a hand on his back, leading him away from the sign and down the other hallway. Bide his time. He just had to bide his time.

“Here we are. The x-ray room,” she announced, briefly pausing in front of the door to open it. She pulled him in before he even had the chance to read the sign labeling the room, shutting the door behind him. She moved away and began fiddling with various objects in the room. It was a basic x-ray room as far as Jason could tell. The table, the movable panel, the x-ray machine, the wall creating a little alcove for the computers. Basic x-ray room.

“Alright, over here.” Leslie beckoned him to the table, a hand resting on the back of the chair next to it. Jason huffed but complied, making his way to stand in front of Leslie.

“Am I correct in assuming you have no metal on you?” Jason nodded, a yawn escaping him.

“Good. Do you think you can hop up on the chair, please?” Jason stepped closer to the chair, sizing it up. The seat was at about the height of his belly button. If his one arm wasn’t broken, he could probably climb on up no problem, as it was though...

“Is something wrong?” she asked. Jason stared straight ahead at the back of the chair. It was embarrassing. He couldn’t even get on a fucking chair by himself. How did children cope with this? Leslie sighed, drawing his attention. She was looking down at him, frowning in thought.

“I’m going to put you on the chair, alright?” Leslie stated after a pause. Jason nodded, feeling warm in the face. What choice did he have if he wanted to get his arm fixed? Leslie knelt down and gently lifted him up under his arms, only to place him down on the chair seconds later. Neither of them spoke as she set a tray on the table, then fine-tuned the machine. Jason watched as she turned on the alignment projector. He'd have to move his broken arm soon.

"Now," Jason snapped his neck up to look at her, "I'm going to need to touch your arm." An involuntary whine escaped his throat. "I know. I'm going to be as gentle as I can though, alright? It may still hurt a bit, but we'll take it slow."

Jason watched her slow movements, obviously telegraphing them so he wouldn't spook. Her hands were just at where he was cradling his broken arm to his chest. She gave him a reassuring look and he hesitantly let go of the arm. She gingerly took it with her fingertips and moved it away from him. He flinched minutely at the stab of pain and she paused.

"Tell me when you're good to move again," she instructed. Jason felt his heart lighten. What great thing had he done to deserve an angel like Leslie Thompkins in his life?

He inhaled and exhaled, nodding at her to continue. She held the swollen part as still as she could, rotating his bent arm at his shoulder. His arm was gently set flat on top of the x-ray tray and she removed her hands.

"There. All set. I'm going to need you to hold still while I go over there," she pointed at the alcove, "and taking a picture of your arm. I'll come back to rotate your arm so I can take another picture."

Why was she phrasing things so oddly?

Leslie walked over to the lead vests on the wall, quietly picked one up, and strolled back over with a small lead vest, "I'm going to slip this over your head, alright?"

Like that. She was telling him what she was going to do and then asking him about it. Jason knew the process for an x-ray, Leslie knew he knew, yet she still did this.

"Hon?" broke through his thoughts. He nodded and she slipped the vest on over his head, not jostling his arm one bit.

"Now hold still." she said, stepping behind the alcove. Jason stared at the pale green wall ahead of him. It was an ugly ass color. Grey would have been a better choice, even blue.

He absently noted that the machine whirred to life, still trying to puzzle out what his next step should be. Escape was looking less and less likely, but he still had to try. Who was he if he didn't at least try? Maybe if he could get Leslie to leave him alone somewhere? She HAD said she would get Dick when she was done. But she might tell Dick if he didn't say anything more to her.

"I'm going to flip your arm now, okay?" Leslie suddenly asked in front of him. Jason bit his lip and glanced at his arm. He didn’t want to move it. He hadn’t felt pain like that in  _ years _ , and he definitely didn’t want to feel it again.

“Isn’ one good ‘nough?” he asked in a small voice.

“I’ll be gentle.” Leslie assured. Jason slumped in his seat slightly. He didn’t have a choice about this. Doctor Thompkins lightly gripped his wrist and slowly rolled it sideways. Jason winced, but that was it.

“Okay. That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Jason didn’t reply. Leslie sighed and turned back to the computers. Jason stared at the floor, head blank, as the machine began whirring again. He ignored Leslie as she shifted his arm again, taking another picture. She did it once more. Jason slowly blinked. Why was he so tired? It wasn’t a concussion. He would have felt that much earlier. His head drooped briefly before he shot up straight in his seat. He had to stay awake.

“We can go back to the room now while we wait for these to develop,” Leslie said as she took the vest off of him. When had she gotten in front of him again? Jason shook his head and slapped at his cheeks with his left hand. Had to stay awake.

“Do you want me to carry you?” she asked, amused. Jason glared up at her defiantly.

“No! I can walk fine,” he shimmied off the chair, bare feet hitting the ground with a light pat. He plodded past Leslie and to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Leslie, hand on the door handle.

“Are ya comin’?” he asked haughtily. She smiled at him and gave a light chuckle.

“Do you remember the way back to the room?” she inquired as she approached. Jason turned the handle and opened the door with some effort. It was hard doing it one handed, alright?! The door was slightly weighted too. Leslie pulled the door open the rest of the way and held it open. Jason stepped out into the hall, looking left and right. To the right was reception, so the other way had to be towards freedom- uh, the exam room.

He paused as he turned to go to the left, something in the corner of his eye catching his attention. He turned his head to the sign for the room, his body slowly following. He stared at the sign, mouth slightly agape. He swore he could feel his eyes get larger. He couldn’t think.

“Is something wrong?” Leslie asked. He stepped closer to the sign, head tilting back further.

“Hon?” All his thoughts came flooding back in an instant, his mouth going dry and his chest feeling tight all of the sudden.

What was going on? The words… No.

“Jason?” Leslie inquired, voice going slightly higher at his sudden trembling.

No. He ground his teeth. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. All of this had to be just a weird dream, it had to be. The clock was one thing, but this. The words. He couldn’t make out the words! He recognized the letters, logically he knew what they should say put together, but the connection wasn’t happening! Oh God. He couldn’t read. He couldn’t read!

“Jason!” There were hands on his shoulders, turning him away from the sign. His eyes met Leslie’s. She looked worried.

“Jason, you need to breathe. Come on, breathe with me. In… Out… In…” Jason gasped, “That’s it. Out…” Leslie exaggerated her breathing, Jason following. They continued to breathe together for two minutes. Once Jason had his breathing under control, she picked him up and settled him on her hip. Jason didn’t protest, letting her carry him. He was quiet as she set him back on the exam table.

“What set you off, hon?” Doctor Thompkins asked, sitting next to him. He didn’t reply, blankly staring at the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again! If you have any ideas for tags I should add, feel free to tell me! I need a little help in that department. 😅


	6. Important Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations are had between Doc Thompkins and Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it all makes sense!

_ “What set you off, hon?” Doctor Thompkins asked, sitting next to him. He didn’t reply, blankly staring at the clock. _

“Jason, hon, I need you to talk to me. What set you off? We don’t want you having a panic attack again,” Leslie demanded in a kind way, her voice pitched lower than usual. Jason didn’t look away from the clock. The clock he couldn’t read.

It was...hard. To process… He- he couldn’t read? How was he supposed to finish re-reading Pride and Prejudice? How was he supposed to finish up his latest drug case? Make the latest recipe Alfred had sent to him? Reading was essential to his very  _ being _ , how was he supposed to live without it?! Wait- He shouldn’t start panicking yet. Maybe this was some kind of twenty four hour thing? Yeah, maybe it was just a twenty four hour thing. This would wear off and he’d be back to his old self, reading about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett in a day or two. He just had to think positively. Adopt the Dick Grayson attitude. Hope things turn out okay.

Leslie let out a heavy sigh and gathered the boy in her arms, scooting back on the table until her back was against the wall, Jason cradled in her lap. He now stared straight ahead at the blank wall.

“I’ll give you a couple of minutes, but we need to talk after that.”

Jason didn’t hear her, his mind drifting back to the label for the x-ray room. He recognized the letters, he knew it should read “x-ray room”, but his brain didn’t make the connection. No, couldn’t. Just like with the clock. Had his mental faculties reverted with his body? But, how could he convert his weight from kilograms to pounds? Something wasn’t adding up...

“Jason?” Leslie questioned as he sat up straight in her lap.

“I…” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “I couldn’t read the sign,” he said in a small voice.

“The… sign?”

“For the x-ray room. I knew all the letters, and I knew it should say x-ray room, but I couldn’t read it,” he let out a small sigh, leaning into Leslie’s hold. He wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer, that he knew. He had to convince Leslie not to tell Dick before he fell asleep.

Leslie let out a hum before picking up a clipboard from next to her and jotting something down, “Could you try reading this for me?”

Jason leaned forward and intensely stared at the sentence she had written. He bit at his bottom lip and his face scrunched up in concentration.

“De-d- Th- The. The… um… Dog.”

“That’s only the first and last words, Jason,” Leslie stated calmly.

“I-I-” Jason stuttered, never taking his eyes off the words that seemed to nearly swim in his vision. They didn’t even look like words anymore, just scribbles. This was a nightmare. A no good, terrible nightmare that he would like to wake up from now, please.

“Could you tell me each letter?” Leslie inquired. Jason swallowed and did as he was asked.

“Hmm…”

“Well, Doc? Did I gett‘em?” he asked, voice trembling the slightest bit. He had to have gotten at least the letters right, he  _ had _ to have.

“I’d like to try something,” she suddenly stated.

“Doc!” He turned his head up sharply to see her face. She gave no indication of anything, just a gentle smile.

“In a moment. I need you to spell a few words for me. This is important, Jason.”

“‘Kay…”

“Can you spell, ‘Cat’, for me, Jason?”

“C. A. T,” he replied with no hesitation.

“Good. How about, ‘First’?”

“F. I. R. S. T.”

“Descend?”

“D. E. S. C. E. N. D.”

“Accommodate?”

“A. C. C. O. M. M. O. D. A. T. E.”

“Excellent, just one more. ‘Paraphernalia’.”

“P. A. R. A. P. H. E. R. N. A. L. I. A.”

“Perfect Jason. Now, I need you to read this word for me,” She pointed to a new word she had written down.

He hesitantly looked back down at the paper. It was a three letter word. He could do this.

“Hot,” he stated with confidence.

“Very good. How about this one?” She wrote down another.

Five letters. Starts with a ‘t’, ends with an ‘e’.

“Table?” he asked more hesitantly.

“Alright. How about this one?”

Six letters. Starts with an ‘a’, ends with a ‘s’…

“Um…” he hesitantly glanced up at Leslie.

“Take your time, Jason,” she soothed.

Jason looked back to the word. He could do this. He just had to spell it out. A, l, w, a, y, s. ...What did those letters mean put together again? A, l, w, a, y, s. Come on, he knew this!

“It’s alright, no need to get frustrated,” Leslie rested a hand on his back.

“I know this though! I do! It’s a, l, w, a, y, s, which spells- which spells… It spells always!” he shouted, a proud smile on his face. He turned to look at Leslie, but she was frowning at him.

“Did I… get it wrong?” he inquired quietly, shoulders sagging.

“No, no, you got it right. It’s just… odd is all. Your emotional responses and body have all regressed. Yet somehow your mind is intact. Your memories are there, you know everything that you did as a young adult, but part of your mind won’t let certain things connect, am I correct?”

Jason shot up in her arms, “Yes! That explains why I could con-dirt my weight earler! It’s like, I can do stuff in my head, but I can’t always process what ’m seeing!”

Leslie wrapped her arms around his waist, clipboard abandoned, “Woah there. Let’s get you in a sling before you break any more bones.”

She easily shifted them so he sat on the exam table again and she stood on the ground, “I’m glad we have at least one mystery solved.” She turned her back to him and stepped over to the cabinets.

Jason felt much lighter than before and looked over to the clock again, that lightness instantly being crushed. Just because they knew what was going on, didn’t make not being able read any better. Reading had always been a part of who he was, ever since he could remember. Not being able to read anymore…

“Jason?”

“I still can’t read,” he hiccupped.

“Oh, please don’t let this get you too down, dear. I’m sure Richard o-”

Jason’s head darted up so fast he could have gotten whiplash, “NO!”

Leslie stepped back at the outburst, “No?”

“No!”

“I take it Richard doesn’t know?” she slowly asked.

Jason could hear the pity leaking through her voice. That wasn’t what he wanted.

“He doesn’ need ta know,” he grumbled bitterly with a sniff.

“Now, Jason-”

“No! If he finds out, he’s gonna make a big deal outta it! He’s gonna make a scene if he finds out, doc! I don’ need dat,” Jason huffed, rubbing at his eys with his one good arm. Leslie stared at him, seeming to contemplate something.

“Is that the only reason you don’t want Richard knowing? Because he’ll make a scene in public?” she finally asked.

First reason, yeah. Second reason, Golden Boy would end up taking him to Bruce if he found out who Jason was. He couldn’t go back to that manor, at least, not yet. Especially since he had a fight with Bruce, again, last time he saw the man. In order to accomplish that, he had to make sure Leslie wouldn’t tell Dick. Fast.

“You can’t tell ‘im!”

That could have come out better.

“Jason-”

“You can’t! Please!”

“Jason!” The boy himself flinched and recoiled from her raised voice.

Leslie let out a put-upon sigh, placed the hand with the sling on her hip and pinched the bridge of her nose with the other, “I’m sorry for yelling, but you need to listen to me, Jason,” she removed her hand from her nose and gestured at him, “What happens if this isn’t some kind of twenty four hour thing? Someone needs to know that you aren’t missing.”

He had been afraid she would bring up the fact that this might not go away on it’s own.

“You know,” he said in a small voice, shrinking under her words.

“Yes, but I’m not the only person who needs to know. Whoever is watching you needs to know too, in case something comes up.”

“I don’ need ta be watched,” he pouted.

“With that broken arm and how young you are, yes, you do,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“How old am I, ya think?”

Leslie sighed again, stepping closer to Jason and guiding the sling onto his arm, “From what I can tell, probably four, close to five. You’ve always been small for your age, you didn’t quite start growing until six, and again at thirteen. Don’t think you’ve gotten me off topic, though. We’re not done discussing the fact that Richard needs to know. There, is it tight enough?”

“It’s fine…”

Okay, fix the arm had been accomplished. Next, convince Leslie not to tell Dickhead.

“If Richard doesn’t know, he might accidentally end up putting into Bludhaven’s foster care system,” Leslie said, cracking the instant cold pack she had set out earlier and slipping it into a cover.

“That’s fine. I could gettout no problem.”

“No, no you could not. Especially not in your current condition. You and I both know the possibilities of what could happen to you in a foster home, especially one that hasn’t been properly vetted,” her tone was stern, but she gently placed the cold pack on top of his swollen arm.

“I’d take my chances.”

Leslie let out another heavy sigh. She tended to do that a lot. “Jason. This is not something you can solve by yourself. You need assistance. Especially if this isn’t a twenty four hour thing.”

“But what if it is?”

“Then that would be great. However, something is telling me that this won’t be that simple. It would be best if at least Richard knew so he could start looking around.”

Why wasn’t she listening? It would probably just be some twenty four hour thing. And if it wasn’t? Well, he could figure it out on his own, just like he’d done many times before.

“You can’t tell ‘im!”

“Jason!” she reproached him.

“If you tell ‘im, I’ll- I’ll-” Jason was grasping at straws at this point. 

Sure, having Nightwing’s help would be great, but Dick would probably take him back to Bruce. He didn’t want to see Bruce. The man would definitely rub it in his face. He had to do something drastic.

Doctor Thompkins crossed her arms over her chest, looked at Jason from above her glasses, and raised an eyebrow. She was definitely unimpressed. “You’ll what, Jason?”

That was a challenge if he had ever one. He needed to do something that would attract unwanted attention. Something he could get away with. Something- Something childish.

“I’ll throw a tantrum,” he declared proudly.

It took Leslie a moment to reply, “You’ll what?”

“I’ll throw a tantrum and they’ll take me away from Dick,” he reaffirmed.

Was it a stupid idea? Yes. Would it maybe just work? Possibly.

It seemed Leslie thought he might succeed too, “Jason! You know what will happen if you do that!”

“I ‘ready told you that ’m fine with bein’ sent to a foster home.”

“Well I am not,” she inhaled deeply and massaged her temples with one hand, the other on her hip, “Fine. I won’t tell Richard, but they’ll find out about this soon enough, Jason.”

“You can’t tell Bruce either!” he added hastily.

“Alright. I won’t tell anyone that you’ve been de-aged, but in return, you  _ have _ to go home with Richard.”

“Deal,” he gave her a full-toothed grin.

She hadn’t said anything about staying with Dickhead, after all.

“ _ And _ ,” she pointed her left index finger at him, “if you aren’t back to your normal body by eight thirty tomorrow evening, you have to tell Richard what happened, understand?”

Jason’s face screwed up in displeasure. That was maybe less appealing, but it wasn’t like he’d be around Dick tomorrow night. Either he’d be back to his normal self, or he’d be holed up in one of his safehouses. Either way, he couldn’t tell Dick if he wasn’t around.

“Fine,” he said begrudgingly.

Leslie let out a resigned sigh before her resolve seemed to harden, “Alright. I’m going to go pick up the x-rays and find Richard. I want you staying in that seat until I get back. If you happen to  _ not _ be in that spot, I will tell Richard everything, and no tantrum will stop me.”

Jason was wise enough to keep his mouth shut and nod his head. He was already pushing it, he knew. Sure, he wouldn’t be making a daring escape, but not being outed was just as good in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my explanations shed light on some things! It makes sense in my head, so hopefully I translated it into writing well enough for it to make sense to you!
> 
> Any recommended tags for this fic? Could use a bit of help with that...


	7. Bye Bye Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wraps up his time at the Bludhaven clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. Oh MY GOSH. This little fanfic now has fantastic fan art inspired by it. The wonderful [AlexaHiwatari98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaHiwatari98/pseuds/AlexaHiwatari98) has crafted this [beautiful masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809441/chapters/65403634?). You should definitely go give it a looksee and a kudo!

“-so he’ll need a cast. The swelling should be down enough by Sunday, so you can bring him either to the clinic here in Bludhaven, or the one in Gotham. Just make sure to schedule it,” Jason jolted up, trying to keep himself awake. Leslie was going over care instructions with Dick, but it wasn’t like the man would actually need them.

“I’m also going to prescribe him some pain relief medicine for between now and when he gets his cast. After that, he should probably be fine with children’s motrin. It should help with the mild concussion too.” Jason shifted so he could lay down on his side on the table.

No. No drugs. He wouldn’t take any drugs.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? While I don’t want him to be in pain, what if he’s allergic to the medicine?” Dick asked, concern leaking through his voice. Leslie was silent for a few moments. Jason closed his eyes, just to rest them, of course.

yEs, Dick. No drugs for him.

“Motrin and children’s benadryl then. Anyway, he’s had a very exhausting day, so he’ll probably fall asleep shortly. Try and get some food in him tonight if you can, along with a dose of ibuprofen.”

“Did you get anything out of him? His name maybe?” Dick asked with a hopeful tone.

You ain’t gettin’ a name, Dickieboy.

“Yes,” he heard Leslie reply. Jason pried his eyes open and looked over at the woman.

What did she just say?

“His name is Jayden, but he prefers to be called Jay,” she explained. Jason whined and let his head drop back down on the exam table, closing his eyes again.

Nooo… Leslie was evil! She was totally trying to out him. The betrayal was real.

“Jay?” came Dick’s confused voice.

“That’s what he told me,” Leslie replied.

He totally did _not_ say that, thank you very much.

“Make sure to keep his arm elevated, and give him an ice pack every other hour for twenty minutes at a time. One teaspoon benadryl with lunch and one with dinner. One teaspoon of motrin every six hours and make sure to keep on top of that, we don’t want the pain coming back.”

“Woah, Leslie. Slow down. I don’t think I even have any kids’ medicine at my place,” Dick interjected.

“I believe we have some here. Is there a flavor you prefer, Jayden? We have mixed berries, bubble gum, or grape,” Leslie asked. Jason’s eyelids fluttered as he opened them again. The two were staring at him from next to a screen showing his x-rays.

Huh. Turned out he somehow managed to break both bones in his arm. Or maybe someone else broke his arm. At least it was a non-displaced fracture.

“Don’ care,” he told her, eyelids shutting again, “Nah takin’ dugs.”

“Drugs?”

Dick sounded highly alarmed. Oh well, it was Dick’s problem, not his.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute,” the door opened and shut. It was just him and Dickwad.

“So your name’s Jayden, huh?” Dick remarked from nearby. He sounded closer than before. Jason gave a grunt, hoping the elder would get the message to leave him alone.

Things just weren’t going his way today though. When had they ever?

“Oh, sorry. Leslie said you liked being called Jay. You know, I actually have a younger brother, well, I have three, but one of them has the nickname Jay too,” Dick casually stated.

Jason tensed slightly. What was he getting at? Dick hadn’t figured it out, right? He couldn’t take much more that night.

Dick tried poking further, “Could I perhaps get your last name, so we can find your parents? I’m sure they’re worried sick about you.”

Hah. As if anyone was wondering where he was. No one knew he was on a new drug trafficking case. He doubted anyone even knew he had gone into Bludhaven. No one was worried about him. Except for maybe Alfred. Alfred always worried about him.

Dick sat on the edge of the exam table, still a foot away from Jason, “You know, if anything bad is going on at home, you can tell me. I’m a police officer, so it’s my job to keep you safe. I promise that no one is going to hurt you.”

Jason let out a snort.

He couldn’t help it! What Dick had said was a total load of bullcrap! Yeah, sure. No one’s ever going to hurt him again. That was rich.

“Kiddo…” Dick trailed off. There was a hand on Jason’s leg and he weakly kicked it away.

“Don’ toush me,” he slurred. His eyelids were _sooo_ heavy.

Dick chuckled, “Alright. I can see you’re tired. Get some sleep, bud.”

“Nah yer bud, Di -yawn-,” Jason grumbled.

Sure, Dick and him were working on better terms now, but Jason wasn’t in the mood. All he wanted was some god damn sleep. Was that too much to ask?

The door opened, “Alright, I have the medicine. Jay, honey, I need you to sit up and take this medicine for me. It’ll help you feel better,” came Leslie’s voice.

Apparently it _was_ too much to ask. Jason resolutely stayed laying down. He would not be taking any drugs.

“Jay. I know you're awake. Come on, hon. The sooner you take your medicine, the sooner you can go to sleep,” Leslie encouraged.

No. Leslie knew he hated drugs. He wasn’t going to take any drugs.

“C’mon bud,” Jason’s eyes shot open at the hands on his hips, “Upsy daisy.”

“Leggo!” feebly protested, wiggling in Dick’s lap.

“If you’re going to protest this badly, I’ll have to use the syringe to give you your medicine.”

What did she mean, a syringe? Wasn’t it a pill or a chewable? He honestly hadn’t been paying attention earlier.

Jason finally looked to what Leslie had in her hands. It was gross liquid medicine. The kind they gave little kids who couldn’t swallow pills yet.

His face scrunched up and he buried it into Dick’s chest, his good hand fisting the man’s uniform. Was it weird? Hell to the yes. Was it also the only way his tired brain could think of avoiding the medicine at the moment? Also, hell to the yes.

Dick ran a hand up and down his small back, “First you’re swearing up a storm at me, then you’re seeking me out for protection. You’re an odd kid, huh?”

“Notta kid,” Jason grumbled into the shirt.

“If you aren’t going to cooperate, we’re going to have to fill up the syringe with the medicine instead of a cup,” Leslie warned sympathetically.

Go ahead, let her. He wasn’t taking it. ...Why was Dick grabbing his hand? What was he doing?

“The medicine’s going to help with the pain in your arm, Jay,” Dick began soothingly. Jason got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he might be sick. He slowly tilted his head up and found Dick’s face trying to reassure him with a smile.

“You have to take your medicine, one way or another. I know Doctor Leslie and I would both prefer it if you took it yourself instead us having to force you to take it. Could you please take the medicine yourself?” Dick begged him with his eyes.

It had finally hit Jason that the only choice he had in this matter was how he was going to take the medicine. They were going to _make_ him take the medicine if he refused, that much was obvious in the way Dick had shifted his hold on him. He inhaled deeply. Well, if he still had some kind of control in this situation, he’d take it.

Jason miserably turned his head to face Leslie, “Cup.”

She gave him a pleased smile, “Very well. I hope you like bubble gum flavored, I couldn’t find any of the other flavors.”

He didn’t. Bubble gum was the worst flavor.

Dick slowly released Jason’s hand from his grip as they watched Leslie open one of the boxes, thankfully set the plastic syringe aside, and started pouring the pink medicine into the tiny cup that came with it. Luckily his dosage was only a quarter of the cup.

Leslie placed the cup in Jason’s reaching hand, “Here you go, hon.”

He eyed the cup for a second before grimacing and downing the stupid stuff. Yep, tasted horrible, he even gagged at the taste.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Dick commented as he took the cup away. Jason glared at the man.

Uh huh, yeah. Not bad at all. One out of ten stars, would totally recommend.

Dick stood up, rearranging Jason so he could sit on his hip. Leslie handed him a small paper bag.

“Here you are Richard. I wrote down the dosages and the time he had his first dose.”

“Thanks, Leslie. Hopefully I’ll be able to find his parents within the next day or so. Although, I don't know what will happen afterwards,” Dick wrapped his arm around Jason’s waist, keeping him in place.

Jason let out a sniff, resting his chin on Dick’s shoulder. He didn’t care anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep. He could deal with everything when his brain was functioning better.

Leslie walked them to the front of the clinic, “If anything changes, please don’t hesitate to give me a call. Make sure to schedule a cast appointment for him and keep on top of his meds too. And make sure you keep a close eye on him, he seems like he’d be a slippery little guy when he’s fully awake.” Jason let his eyelids slide closed

Oh, he was slippery alright. Slippery as a snake. ...he was so out of it right now, wasn’t he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kid you not, last night I dreamt up a bunch of rude comments for this fic. What was my brain doing?


	8. Slip Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason slips up. Is that a carseat?!

“I really appreciate you waiting around for us, Amy,” Dick told his partner as she stepped out of the police cruiser. 

“You better be grateful. Had to tell the chief you went to help with a street brawl,” she said as she walked around to where they stood waiting in front of the clinic.

She peered at Jason’s face and asked more softly, “How’s the little guy?” He turned his head away from her, resting his cheek on Dick’s shoulder.

“Nah little,” Jason mumbled, eyes drooping.

Dick ran a hand up and down Jason’s back, “Broken arm, a mild concussion and a bit tired, but otherwise alright.”

Could they just shut up already and get in the stupid car?

“That’s good. You get an age estimate or a name?”

“Just that his name is Jayden and that he’s close to five.” Dick’s partner didn’t respond for a few moments after that.

“Huh. That’s... much  _ older _ than I expected. Are they sure?”

“Yep, they’re sure,” he affirmed.

Jason heard her open the back door of the cruiser, and felt Dick take a step closer. He bent over and gently set Jason down on the middle seat. Jason forced his eyes open and saw Dick hurriedly get in the back with him, placing an arm around his shoulders as he tipped over where he sat.

“I don’t know if it was the medicine or what, but you sure are tired, kid,” Amy shut the door and Dick continued speaking, “but that’s to be expected I guess. You’ve had a hectic day.” Jason inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, eyelids fluttering shut.

It  _ was _ one hell of a hectic day. At least it was all drawing to a close. Hopefully it was just a twenty four hour thing and he’d be back to his good old self tomorrow. If not… well, he’d cross that bridge if he reached it. For now though, the lull of sleep was calling him.

* * *

When Jason awoke again, it was to the slam of a car door. He groggily blinked a few times and reached his left hand up to wipe at his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he took stock of where he was.

The backseat of a car? One that looked vaguely familiar yet larger than he remembered at that too… He knelt on the seat and peered out the window, finding Dick and a woman illuminated under a light. 

Jason’s eye wandered over to the door on the opposite side of the car, then back to Dick and… Amy was her name, right? Okay, so he still wasn’t fully awake, but it didn’t feel like he would be unless he got some more sleep. ...Which he  _ could _ do in a back alley or some abandoned building. Sure, it would be risky, but nothing he hadn’t dealt with before.

He sat down, scooted across the seats and over to the door. Jason looked back over his shoulder once at the two officers before opening said door. If he could just slip out unnoticed…

He hadn't accounted for the inner lights turning on when he opened the door. Dick and Amy both turned their attention to him and he bolted out of the car.

"Wha- Kiddo, wait!" Dick yelled, footsteps thudding against the pavement. Jason pushed his tiny legs to go faster. He wasn't used to the smaller body but he adjusted quickly. He didn't make it too far before he was scooped up from behind again, his back up against Dick’s chest.

"No! Puh me down! Lehgo! I don' wanna go wit you!" Jason squirmed about, a slight whine creeping its way into his voice. Dick struggled to keep a good grip on him.

"Jayden, settle down. It's okay. You're okay. You're safe," Dick said soothingly, walking back to the car.

"Shut up, Dickhead!" Jason growled. Dick seemed to trip over his own feet but easily corrected himself. Jason could feel Dick’s intense gaze on him, but continued to weakly struggle as if nothing was wrong.

Shit, shit, shit! The nickname just slipped out on it’s own! Dick was totally on to him now, he had to be. The man was an idiot, but not  _ that _ much of an idiot.

“Grayson! You got him?!” Amy shouted. Dick seemed to snap back to himself and walked back over to his car, arms tightening around Jason.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve- I’ve got him,” Dick stopped next to her. Jason went limp in his hold. Even that brief run had tired him out. Didn’t kids have more energy than that? There was no way he was going to get anything done.

“You’re  _ certain _ you want to take him?” Amy inquired once again, a single eyebrow raised.

Dick adjusted his hold on Jason so that he could sit comfortably on his hip, grip still firm. He fisted Dick’s shirt in his good hand to help keep himself up right and looked up at the man.

Dick gave Amy an easy smile, “Yeah, I’m sure. He just needs some rest and a stable environment while we figure things out.”

Jason looked over his shoulder at Amy to find her studying the two of them for a solid minute before sighing and speaking again, “Fine. I can lend you a carseat if you want. It’s probably a bit big for him, but it’s better than nothing,” she explained, turning to retrieve said seat from her car. Jason’s eyes widened.

Excuse me,  _ carseat _ ? What was she talking about?

“Oh. I hadn’t even thought about that,” Dick gave a weak chuckle and followed her, Jason’s gaze switching to him, “Are you sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble? I thought you were going to have brunch with your family tomorrow?”

Yeah, cool story, go back to the carseat.

“You’re right… How about a lift then? I can swing by tomorrow afternoon and help you pick up your car. It should be fine overnight.”

“That sounds great! Thank you  _ sooo much _ , Amy!”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let’s get that kid in a bed,” she waved them over to her white subaru impreza, headlights flashing to tell them she had unlocked it. The stupid interior lights of Dick’s car had gave him away. If they hadn’t come on, he could have totally snuck off. Probably.

Jason’s stomach suddenly rumbled, alerting him to another problem. He was hungry. Knowing Dick, he’d probably forget to feed him. He wasn’t at the point of asking the man for food though. He still had  _ some _ dignity left, thank you very much.

“So, Jay, who do you live with? Do you have any siblings?” Dick suddenly inquired.

He was  _ totally _ on to Jason.

“No,” Jason instinctively denied, looking over Dick’s shoulder. He didn’t have any siblings. At least, that’s what he liked to say.

“No siblings at all?”

“Nope.” He heard the sound of a car door opening.

“This actually works out. I have another seat in my car, but it’s tricky to get out and put in a different one. This one should fit him better. Hand him over and I’ll put ‘im in,” she instructed.

Fit him better?

“Fit him better?” Dick echoed his thoughts.

“This carseat is designed to be able to keep the kid rear-facing longer. It’s safer, and he’ll fit in it no problem, especially with how small he is. Just give me a second to make the adjustments.” Jason began to weakly struggle in Dick’s grip, pushing against the man’s chest with his one good arm.

No way in  _ hell  _ was he sitting in a baby seat.

“Woah, hey, ” Dick strengthened his grip on Jason, taking another step closer to the vehicle.

“No!” Jason protested weakly, slapping at Dick’s chest with an open palm.

Dick took hold of his free hand, “It’s not nice to hit people, Jay.”

“Not a baby!” he borderline wailed, voice quaking.

Dick bounced him a little, “No one said you're a baby. You’re a big boy, right?”

The bouncing was getting old,  _ fast _ .

Arms were reaching under his armpits, “Here, I’ll show you how to get him in.”

“No! Stop! Lehgo!” Jason twisted and turned, shaking his head desperately, trying to get Dick’s cop friend to drop him. She was obviously a mother experienced with rowdy children though, considering she didn’t drop him. In no time at all, his butt was in the car seat and she was readjusting the straps to fit him, even with three limbs waving around in the air.

Soon, but not soon enough, she backed away, “There.”

Jason looked down. His shirt was rucked up close to his torso, showing most of his legs. He was secured in a five point harness, the straps coming from the outer sides by his thighs and continued over his shoulders. The straps connected together across his chest and to the buckle coming up over his crotch. He vaguely noted the high sides and that there was a footrest of some kind connected to the seat as well.

This seat could not, and  _ would not _ , contain him.

Jason easily used his one hand to unbuckle the clip over his chest. He reached up high to the top of the seat and grabbed onto it with his good hand, slowly hoisting himself up and out of the other part of the harness. He stood in the seat on slightly shaking legs, shirt falling down to cover them again, and tightly held onto the seat. Hands were suddenly taking him out of the car and placing him into someone’s arms before he could react.

“Hold him while I find Emma’s old clip,” Amy instructed Dick before she started scouring the car. The man once again settled Jason on his hip. He let out an unintentional whine and pushed away from him, chest hitching. Unfortunately, the hand on his back limited how far he could get away.

“Leggo, lehgooo” Jason cried one more time before collapsing against Dick with a raspy breath and a hiccup, his body stiff yet trembling. He quickly pinched his lips together, to prevent any more sounds from escaping.

He hated this body. It was so easily prone to crying and all of his feelings were amplified by ten, not to mention the pain. He hated it. He hated  _ everything _ . He was  _ so _ tired and everything was just  _ so _ overwhelming. His body felt so heavy, his mind just- ugh! So frustrating!

“Sounds like  _ someone  _ is over-tired,” Amy commented.

Dick ran a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner and softly said, “Aw, it’s alright, Jay, it’s alright. How about we get some food in your tummy, hmm? You’ll feel a lot better once we get you some food. Did you eat today, bud?”

Jason sniffed and buried his face into Dick’s neck. He was  _ not _ in the talking mood.

“Do you think we could stop for some food on the way to my place, Amy?”

“Anything specific?”

“Something quick and easy.”

“Fast food it is then. Ah ha! Here it is. Alright, you can put him in now.”

Dick quietly sat him in the carseat and buckled him in. Jason’s tired eyes darted down. Where the two straps connected over his chest, there was some kind of plush, blue, dog head wrapped around it.

He tried to undo the buckle across his chest, but found the blue dog head was somehow preventing him from undoing it. He reached for the bottom buckle and found a similar problem. He sunk into the, admittedly soft, padding of the chair.

“Okay! Looks like we’re all ready to go,” Dick sighed, climbing in next to Jason.

Jason’s eyes shut and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. He could feel his face intensely flushing. It was all so mortifying. Why did the weird shit always happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready to get this show on the road now.


	9. Calls & Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick comes to some conclusions after making some calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to give a BIG thank you to those of you who answered my questions in the comments section. It really helped me solidify how I'm going to write this story. Well, without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warning! There is a brief mention of human trafficking, just in passing. Also, eluded to possible rape, but there is no rape. If any of these things are triggering for you, I suggest you skip this chapter.
> 
> ...did I warn correctly? I hope I warned correctly.

“Thanks again, Amy,” Dick said as he opened up the back passenger door, keeping an eye on the child. Jay had fallen asleep halfway through his sandwich. Now that he wasn’t yelling obscenities, the kid was actually really adorable. One of his little chubby cheeks was even smooshed against the side of the car seat, his mouth opened the slightest bit as he slept.

“I take it you’re not going out tonight?” Amy asked, leaning on the front passenger door.

“Nope,” Dick reached in and unbuckled the kid from the car seat, “Can’t leave this little guy alone.”

“I gotta ask, what made you want to take this one in?” she asked as he gently lifted the kid from the seat and out of the car, making sure not to jostle the arm in the sling.

“To be honest?” Dick looked down at the slumbering child he was cradling in his arms, “He seems...  _ familiar _ . I need to confirm some things before going much further.”

Like if the kid was his tough and angry little brother.

He looked back up to find Amy giving him a suspicious look. Giving her an easy smile, “I’m going to figure it out while I look for his family.”

“If anyone can find them, it’s you,” she assured him with a smile of her own, “Did you still want me to swing by tomorrow and drop you off at the station to pick up your car?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, that would be great,” Dick shut the car door with his hip and accepted the bag Amy held out to him. The kid wiggled a bit before settling against Dick’s chest with the softest of sighs.

_ So _ adorable!

“Wasn’t sure what you needed, so I just stuck some random stuff from your locker in there. Keys are in the pocket.”

“Thanks, Amy,” he started up the steps of his apartment building, “I owe you one!”

“Pretty sure you owe me more than you can pay at this point, Grayson!” she clapped back. With a final wave, Dick opened the door to the building and stepped inside. His shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh he hadn’t known he was holding in.

He was  _ so _ tired. He had been looking forward to an easy night of patrol and a well deserved rest in his bed. He was running on little sleep as it was, with the usual uptick in April crime keeping him busy. It was looking like he’d have another night of little sleep.

Steeling himself, he walked the few flights of stairs up to his apartment. After reaching his apartment, getting inside, and re-arming his security system, he set his duffle bag on his island counter. He made his way to the bedroom and gently, he placed the sleeping child on the bed and pulled the covers up over the small body. He added a pillow under his slinged right arm and shoulder so it would be properly positioned. Dick stared at the kid, cataloging his features.

The kid’s black hair was a bit curly and a little long, but not long enough to hide the smattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks. When he had looked into the boy’s eyes earlier, they were such a striking blue. The shade seemed familiar, but he couldn’t recall from where, kind of like they were from a distant memory. Jason’s eyes had been blue before, but had they been  _ that _ blue?

“Jay, huh?” Dick muttered. The kid shifted, nuzzling further into the pillow. Dick observed from where he stood for another minute before turning to his closet. After a quick change into some comfy clothes, he left the room with his cell, making sure to leave the door open a crack. He sat down at his couch with his laptop and began searching.

He was pretty sure he knew the kid’s real identity, although it was hard to believe, but he had to eliminate the option that this wasn’t just a foul-mouthed little kid from the Haven.

There weren’t any missing children’s reports for anyone named Jayden in Bludhaven or Gotham. There were a handful of four to five year old boys missing, but Jay didn’t fit any of the descriptions, most of them blond or brown haired. He had figured that would be the case. Step one, done.

Dick’s face scrunched in contemplation. There was always the chance the kid could be a trafficking victim, but that didn’t feel right in this situation. He supposed he could  _ call _ Jason and see if he picked up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a recent addition to his collection of numbers, but got voicemail.

“Hey, Jaybird. I  _ know _ you said not to call unless there was serious trouble, but I just  _ had _ to check something. If you get this voicemail, I’d  _ really _ appreciate it if you gave me a call back. Thanks!” Dick hung up with a frown. 

Jason could have been out on patrol or… He glanced over at his door briefly before dialing a second number.

This time, someone picked up, “Hello, Bludhaven Free Clinic, this is Amelia speaking.”

“Hi, Amelia. It’s Officer Grayson,” Dick switched his laptop out with a notepad he had left on his coffee table earlier along with a pen and sprawled out on the couch.

“Oh, Officer Grayson! What can I do for you? The little guy doin’ alright? No allergic reactions?”

Dick clicked the pen, “No, he’s fine. Sound asleep, actually,” click, “ I was just wondering if there were any other recommendations or notes Doctor Thompkins wrote down in his file that I should be aware of.” Click.

“Of course! What was the little fella’s name again?”

“Jayden,” click, “or maybe John Doe if the name wasn’t changed,” Dick’s eyes drifted to the door of his room again. Click.

“Let’s see here,” there was the sound of rustling papers on the other end as Dick continued to click his pen, “Hmm… That’s odd. I wonder if she took it with her?” the nurse mumbled.

Dick sat up, “Pardon?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself. It looks like Doctor Thompkins might have mistakenly taken the file with her. I can give her a call a little later if you’d like?”

“No, it’s fine. Thanks anyway, Amelia. Have a good night.”

“You too, Officer Grayson.”

The line went dead. Dick removed his cell phone from his ear and stared at it for a few seconds in contemplation. He sighed, tossing it on the cushion next to him along the pen and pad before standing up. 

Well, that was a dead end.

He made his way into the kitchen and got a glass down out of a cupboard, filling it with water. He leaned back against the sink, sipping at his water as he thought.

Leslie took the file with her? He didn’t see why she would do that unless… It couldn’t be true. Could it? That boy… could he  _ really  _ be Jason? It didn’t make any sense though. He’d never, in his entire life, heard of someone de-aging before, even in their line of work. Theoretically, it could probably be done with something like magic, but he’d never heard of it happening. 

Jason didn’t whine, or throw tantrums like Jayden did. Jason didn’t behave like a little kid. Then again, the kid sure did have an expanded vocabulary. Saying words no little kid should know. Not just the swearing either, the kid called him a pedophile. He was ninety-five percent certain that he shouldn’t have known that word. Even corrected Dick’s grammar, which… is something Jason would do. Along with the way he reacted to being called a girl. Most little boys vehemently opposed being called a girl, but Jayden…

Thinking about it, he himself probably wouldn’t have been too happy if he had been de-aged to roughly five years old.

The kid threw a lot of tantrums, but he also acted so much like Jason, showed so many similar behaviors throughout the night, even called him Dickhead. No one else in his life called him that.

It could be a coincidence.

…....

Who was he kidding, there were no coincidences in his life.

Dick put the glass down and hurried into the bedroom. He got up in the kid’s slumbering face, looking him over again. If he looked for it…

He could see it. He could see Jason. If he took away the baby fat, the freckles, and aged him a bit, it was Jason. Dick sunk to the floor and sat back on his haunches.

He was Jason. He had to be Jason. He didn’t know how the kid could be Jason, but it was the only conclusion he could come to. The nickname, Jay, made so much sense now, since he responded to it and it worked for both Jason and Jayden. Leslie was the one who told him that though. Did Leslie know? She did take his file with her. Why would she do that unless he  _ actually was _ Jason?

Dick hesitantly reached a hand toward Jason, only to retract it before he touched him, “You’re- You’re so  _ small _ .”

Dick stayed where he was, watching his little brother sleep peacefully. He sat there for what felt like forever, but had to have been only a few short minutes. He shakily stood up, bracing himself on the bed. Jason burrowed further under the covers. Dick hesitantly left the room, falling onto the couch next to his phone. He snatched it up and dialed a number he’d had memorized since his childhood.

Doctor Thompkins answered on the second ring, “Ah, Richard. What can I do for you?”

“Why?”

“You’ll have to elaborate, Richard.”

Dick’s grip tightened on the phone, “Why didn’t you tell me who that kid  _ really _ was?”

Leslie was silent for a moment before saying tiredly, “I need you to promise me you won’t wake him up. He needs all the rest he can get right now.”

Dick leaned forward, head nearly between his knees, “So, he’s Jason? My brother, Jason?”

“Yes.”

“Are-,” he cleared his throat, “Are you sure? How do you know for sure?” he pressed. He had to know for sure. Who the kid was impacted how he would proceed.

“I’ve seen a lot of people in my time as a doctor, Richard, but I’ve only seen a handful of people since birth. He wasn’t able to hide from me. It wasn’t long before he admitted it.”

Dick’s voice came out strained as his muscles loosened, “He- admitted it?”

“He had no other option.”

Leslie sounded so tired. He didn’t like to push the woman, but he had to have physical proof.

“Is there any definitive proof?”

“Once the DNA analysis is done, I’ll have your  _ definitive proof _ for you. I can assure you though, that boy is Jason Todd.”

Dick stood, tense once again, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier than?!”

Leslie’s tone turned stern, “Inside voice, Richard. I do not appreciate being yelled at, and I assume Jason wouldn’t like to be awoken by yelling either.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just- why didn’t anyone tell me?” Dick ran a hand through his hair. A part of his mind noted that it was getting a bit greasy and he would need to shower soon.

“That’s because no one else knows. Jason didn’t want anyone knowing about this, but it’s out of his hands at this point.”

“Why didn’t  _ you _ tell me then? This is something I should be made aware of.”

“I made a deal with him. If he went home with you, no fuss, I wouldn’t tell anyone that it was him.”

Dick sat down and chuckled weakly, “I’m not sure if he kept that deal then, he did put up quite the fuss, even tried to run.”

Leslie let out a fond sigh, “Of course he did, the little brat.”

“How did this happen, Doc?” Dick asked after a silent minute.

“All he told me was that he had followed people from Gotham to Bludhaven; and the next thing he knew, he was small.”

Dick thought back to the little freckled face, and it’s bright, vibrant blue eyes.

“...He looks different,” Dick quietly sighed, melting back into the couch.

Leslie inquired, “Different?”

“I can see traces of him when I look at him, but he also looks...”

“Different.”

“Yes.”

“He’s not a different person though, Richard. The form Jason is currently in is what he looked like when he was little, a few months before he was five according to my data. My theory is that whatever did this, was able to reverse his body through time, but not his mind. From what I can see of his blood work so far, his body is free of any Lazarus effects. His eyes and hair are back to what they were before his resurrection. He’s nearly scar free. You probably weren’t able to connect this small boy with the Jason you know today,” Leslie explained.

Dick curled his legs up under him, “That doesn’t explain why he’s so  _ small _ .”

The kid was practically a baby, he was so small.

“He’s only a hair shy of three feet, Richard. While that  _ is _ a good five inches shorter than the average four year old, Jason has always been on the smaller side. The malnutrition later on didn’t help either.”

“He’s so  _ light _ too! He practically weighs nothing!”

“Richard, inside voice.”

“I’m sorry, Leslie. It’s just-” Dick huffed, “It’s concerning to see him so small.”

“His weight always bothered me while he was growing up. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much we could do about it until he began living with Bruce,” Leslie admitted.

“Did you find anything else in his blood work?” Dick asked, grabbing his notepad and scribbling stuff down.

“Unfortunately, no. If it was a drug that did this, it wasn’t in his system anymore by the time I drew his blood.”

“Meaning if it was a drug, he either metabolized it quickly, or he was dosed way before I found him,” a thought abruptly smacked him upside the head.

Bludhaven wasn’t a safe place to be at night for adults, let alone small children. Who knew how long Jason had been de-aged for. What if it happened yesterday, and he’d been wandering around Bludhaven, vulnerable in that tiny body? Anything could have happened to him.

Dick dropped his pen and brought the hand up to his mouth, “Oh god. What if I hadn’t found him? Some mobster or trafficker could have easily snatched him up! And- oh god. Leslie. The way he was dressed. You didn’t find any-any-”

“No, Richard. No evidence of any of that sort.”

“Oh, thank god,” Dick sagged in relief.

Thank god he had found Jason before someone else had. They probably wouldn’t have ever been able to find him if that had happened.

“Richard, I need you to do something for me.”

Dick perked up, snatching his pen up again, “Yes, of course. Anything.”

“Some of Jason’s mental faculties appear to have diminished with his change.”

Dick’s brow furrowed, “What? What do you mean?”

His mental faculties had diminished? He had been yelling and screaming just fine earlier.

“It is rather peculiar. He still has all the knowledge he had as an adult, but there is a disconnect between what he is seeing and what he is processing. If he sees words more advanced than a kindergarten level, and thinks it through, he can ascertain what the word is. He can convert measurements in his head, but I highly doubt he would be able to if given a problem on a piece of paper. And, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, his Park Row accent is much thicker than it usually is. He had trouble saying certain words and is highly emotional. I don’t know if he will regress further.”

That… was concerning.

“What do you need me to do, doc?”

“Besides keep an eye on him, I need you to do a few tests for me with Jason. Just simple ones with numbers, letters, and words. A learning app for kindergarteners should be sufficient enough. Keep it limited, no more than three hours total tomorrow. If he reverts back to himself by tomorrow night at eight thirty, no need for worry. If he doesn’t revert back though, I need you to call me immediately.”

Dick noted it down, “Any reason for the oddly specific time?”

“Jason eluded to the fact that this happened earlier today. Since I was not made aware of the time that it happened, I decided to use the time that I saw him as the benchmark.”

“I see,” the pen paused, “Leslie? Did- did Jason tell you why he didn’t want anyone to know?”

Leslie went silent.

“Leslie?” Dick could feel a knot forming in his stomach.

“I’m afraid I wasn’t privy to that information, but I can only assume that it has something to do with Bruce.”

Of  _ course _ it did. The problem always came back to Bruce.

“They had been doing alright last I heard,” Dick said in a small voice.

Leslie gave an exasperated sigh, “You know how it is with those two. One minute they’re fine, the next, they’re fighting. I- hold on.”

Dick tapped the end of his pen against the pad with his notes. Why did their dad have to have the emotional competence of a toddler? He’d have to get Bruce another parenting book. Maybe there was a book about how to listen and properly discuss things with your adult children.

“I’m afraid I have to let you go, Richard. I have an emergency to see too. Good luck.”

Dick blinked at the sound of the phone disconnecting. He took it away from his ear and stared at it for a second.

Huh. Alright. Guess he’d talk to her tomorrow.

Dick set his phone down beside him on the couch and went back to jotting down the things Leslie had told him. After an hour and a half of jotting down his thoughts and theories, he sat back on the couch to look over his notes. He was only able to read a few sentences in before the words began to faze in and out of focus.

“Ugh. I guess I’m at my limit, huh?” Dick chuckled. He sat the pen and pad down on the coffee table before rubbing his eyes with one hand.

“I guess this weekend will be a good opportunity to catch up on some sleep, at least,” he stood up, “well, as long as Jay lets me of course.”

With a stretch of the arms above his head, he turned to the kitchen behind the couch. The stove beyond read eleven forty-two. It looked like he’d have an early bed for once. His eyes landed on the duffle he had left on the island. His arms dropped back to his sides with a groan. He should probably put away whatever Amy had put in the bag.

With sluggish steps, he walked around the couch to the island. With a sigh, he unzipped it. A nondescript bag was on top.

...Did he pack a lunch and forget to eat it today? No, no, he only packed lunches when he was on desk duty. Had Amy left him something?

He delicately unfolded the bag and peered in. There was a note on top. Picking it up, he recognized Leslie’s handwriting.

“ Make sure to keep his arm elevated, and give him an ice pack every other hour for twenty minutes at a time. One teaspoon Benadryl with lunch and one with dinner. One teaspoon of Motrin every six hours. If he is being difficult, use the syringe I have provided. First dose of Motrin at nine pm… Jason’s medicine. I’ll have to remember to give it to him in the morning.” Dick set the bag of medicine to the side and zipped the bag back up.

He retrieved a small cold pack from the freezer along with a kitchen towel, lazily grabbed his bag by the handles and carried it all into the bedroom, turning lights off as he went. He tossed it to the side, freezing when the small lump in the bed made a sound of displeasure. After a minute of waiting, Dick quietly stepped over to the side of the bed Jason was on.

Jason was so  _ small. _ Nothing like the burly little brother he had come to know. He was dwarfed by the size of the bed, mostly obscured by the puffiness of the comforter. It looked like he had curled onto his left side while he was away. That wouldn’t do.

Dick slowly turned Jason onto his back, laying his broken arm on the pillow he had situated earlier. He gently placed one of his smaller cold packs on his arm, triple checking that it was properly wrapped in a towel. Wouldn’t do any good for his little wing to get frostbite on top of a broken arm.

He stared at the arm with a frown. Did someone intentionally break his arm? Or was it an accident of some kind? What would have happened if he  _ hadn’t _ found Jason when he did? So many terrible things could have happened to him. He’d rather not think about it.

He knelt beside the bed, resting his right arm on it as he brushed bangs out of Jason’s face, “Why didn’t you come to me, Jaybird? I thought we were doing better with our relationship. Did I do something to upset you? Is that why you didn’t contact me?”

Jason’s soft breathing was his only response.

Dick stroked one of his chubby, freckled cheeks and gave a tiny smile when Jason leaned into the touch, “Don’t worry, Jason. We’ll figure everything out.”

That small smile turned mischievous rather quickly, “I’ll take  _ great _ care of you in the meantime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do YOU think the story is going? What are your thoughts and ideas about what's going to happen? I love hearing y'all's theories, so make sure to some in the comments section below! Also, a little survey, if you don't mind. What day(s) are you most likely to read fanfiction? I know I read it everyday when I can. Probably shouldn't be doing that, but, eh. What can you do?


	10. Nature Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature calls in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for crude language? I don't know, do you consider the word 'piss' to be crude? I find it a bit crude, and google finds it a mild to moderate crude language word so, (shrugs).

Jason felt hot. Hot and confined. Not the suffocating kind of confined though, oh no. This one was a nice, if not slightly irritating kind of confined. He pried open his sticky eyes and tried to get his bearings.

It was still night, the moon shining through the sheer curtains on either side of the bed. Which, in and of itself was odd, considering his bed was shoved into a corner. Where was he? He didn’t  _ feel _ like he was in danger, so what had-

Oh.

_ Now _ he knew why he had woken up.

He had to piss.

He had to piss  _ bad _ .

He tried to push the covers off, but found an arm thrown over him was keeping him pinned. He tensed at the realization. He wasn’t alone. He glanced to the side and found a face way too close for comfort. It was… Dick? What was- oh.

He looked down at his right arm, resting in a sling. It  _ hadn’t  _ been a dream. Great. He was an actual fucking munchkin in Dick’s actual fucking bed.

He tried to pry Dick’s arm off of him, but the man had a firm grip. This was why no one liked to sleep with Dick.

Except, sometimes, it was the exact reason people liked to sleep with him.

The best course of action ended up being to wiggle under the blankets, under Dick’s arm and onto the floor. When he landed on his knees, an intense signal was sent from his bladder. Jason froze, clenching his thighs together. He was  _ not _ going to piss himself. He garnered a glance back at Dick before slowly standing and inching his way to the door.

Especially with Dick in the same room.

He tried the handle that was right at his head height and growled lightly when it didn’t turn. He felt the knob and pressed the button in the center, relieved when it turned. He shuffled back with the door and exited. A dark room greeted him. He had to stand there for a moment, grabbing at his crotch and let his eyes adjust. There was a door to his right, and since he couldn’t see any other doors, process of elimination.

The door opened. It was dark, and he couldn’t really see, but he thought he could make out a toilet in the corner. He felt around next to the door and flicked the light switch. He cringed as the light hit his eyes. It took a minute, but his eyes adjusted. Wouldn’t do any good to miss the toilet, that would be embarrassing on a whole other level.

Jason padded over and looked down at himself. How was he going to do this? He had a broken arm and he needed two hands to lift up the shirt and aim. He bit at his lip as the need became more urgent. An unbidden whine made its way out of his mouth. He had to act fast or he really  _ was _ going to piss himself. He reluctantly let go of his crotch, wiggled inside of the large shirt, and let it get caught on his sling. He took aim and sighed as his shoulders dropped. Sweet release.

He was done quickly. Getting his shirt back on was much easier than getting it off had been. He flushed and went to wash his hands. Jason blinked.  _ That _ would be a problem.

The top of his head  _ just _ reached the top of the counter. He couldn’t even see over it unless he got on his tiptoes. Could he even  _ reach _ the sink?

“God fucking…” he grumbled, letting his head rest against the edge of the counter.

The toilet wasn’t even close enough for him to climb onto the sink from it. He didn’t want to, but it looked like he had to skip hand hygiene for now.

Jason exited the bathroom, leaving the light on. He peeked into the bedroom to see Dick still in bed. Which was pretty suspicious. Dick wasn’t known to be a heavy sleeper, and would usually wake up if someone tried to escape his death hold. Maybe he was small enough that Dick hadn’t noticed? Uh huh. Keep deluding yourself, Jay. He shut the door just in case.

Jason wandered into the main room and flicked on a light switch. It was pretty much what he expected the man’s apartment to look like. 

Standard, if not a little mix matched.

A kitchen with an island to his right and a living room separated by a couch to the left. He ignored the kitchen for now and explored the living area.

To his immediate right was a desk, that he grudgingly couldn’t see over, and a balcony behind some black out curtains right next to it. He unlocked the lock on the handle and gave it a tug, but it wouldn’t budge. He checked the floor for a second lock, no dice. It was at the top of the door. He wouldn’t even be able to reach it with a chair! Looking out, he could see that the balcony faced the street, but didn’t have a fire escape. That meant that it was probably in Dick’s room. Well, that left good old escape route number one, the front door.

Carefully making his way between the tv and the coffee table, he paused. On the other side was a laptop along with a notepad. Abandoning his escape plans for a moment, he walked around to the other side.

He doubted he could get into the electronic without someone noticing, so Jason picked up the notepad with his good hand, “Wha’ do we ‘ave ‘ere?”

It looked like Dickie had been taking notes for something. A case, maybe? Scanning the first page briefly, he scowled. He still couldn’t make out many of the words. He clumsily balanced the pad on his cast and flipped the page with  _ maybe _ too much ferocity, considering it fell to the floor.

“Stupid broken arm,” Jason grumbled, slowly going to his knees on the rug. He left the notepad there and just flipped the pages.

He couldn’t make out any key words that could be referencing him, neither Jason, Jayden, nor Jay was written anywhere. He flipped another page, ready to close the thing, when a voice called out to him.

“Jay?”

Jason’s head whipped up with a squeak to see Dick leaning over on the back of the couch.

When did he-?

Dick ran a hand over his face, “What are you doing out here? You should be asleep.”

Jason stayed where he was, frozen. What was he supposed to say? Oh, yeah, I’m just out here looking for escape routes, how’s your night going? He didn’t think so.

Dick’s sleepy grin suddenly became just the slightest bit strained. If Jason were anyone but a bat, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it.

“I see you found my notepad. Find anything interesting in there?”

Jason turned his attention back to the pad.  _ Was _ there something in there? He hadn’t found anything, but he couldn’t actually  _ read _ anything either.

Dick pushed off the couch, drawing Jason’s eye back to him, “Are you in pain?”

Jason shook his head no. His arm ached, but not anywhere near as excruciating as earlier. And even if he  _ was _ in pain, there was no way he would admit it. Dick would force the gross-ass medicine down his throat if he thought he was.

Dick’s brow furrowed with a frown, “Are you… thirsty?”

Dick went into the kitchen off of the living area without waiting for a response. Jason stood and shuffled around the couch, watching warily from where he was. Dick yawned as he got a glass down from a high cupboard and filled it up with water from the tap. Dick turned and walked straight to him.

“Here you are.”

Jason awkwardly accepted the glass and stared at it. Honestly, he was a bit nervous about drinking anything more that night. What if he had to use the bathroom again? He did  _ not _ want to fight his way out of Dick’s hold again. He had barely made it in time as it was.

A hand rested against the square of his back and guided him back to the bedroom, “Back to bed now, kiddo.”

Jason frowned. Sure, he was a bit sleepy, but he didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as Dickhead. He dug his feet into the wood floor as Dick pushed him along, but it didn’t deter the man. Dick simply gave a tired sigh, took the glass back, and picked Jason up under his arms.

“Leh go,” Jason weakly twisted where he was being held above the floor. Dick didn’t reply, just carried him into the bedroom and set his butt on the bed.

...weird. Usually Dick was more talkative.

He jumped when an alarm went off on the other side of the bed. Dick sighed heavily, again, and stepped over to shut off the alarm.

He silently left the room and returned less than a minute later, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Jason watched with narrowed eyes as Dick approached the bed. 

Dick set the glass of water down next to Jason, but held something in his other hand, “I know you said your arm isn’t hurting, but that’s because of the medicine. If you want your arm to continue not to hurt, you’ll have to take more medicine, understand?”

Oh, he understood. Didn’t mean he had to do it though.

Jason pulled the fluffy comforter up over his head and made his way further under the covers.

Like hell was he going to take any medicine.

He could hear Dick mutter, “Oh my god.”

“ _ Please _ , don’t do this,” Dick pleaded.

“Nah takin’ no med-cine,” Jason replied, burying himself further into the comforter.

“Please? I don’t want to force you to take it, but I don’t want you to be in any pain.”

Jason stayed curled up under the comforter. Dick’s words tugged at something in his chest, but he pushed down the feeling and squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn’t take any drugs.

Dick was silent for a minute, before he sighed once again. He sure seemed to be doing that a lot.

“Fine. Tell me when you need some medicine, okay?” Dick said softly. Jason didn’t move from his spot under the comforter.

The next thing Jason knew, Dick practically collapsed onto the bed next to him and wiggled under the covers. After maybe a minute of no movement, an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled Jason up the bed with a yelp.

“Can’t have you suffocating down there.”

Jason grumbled as Dick went about propping his broken arm up on a pillow and wrapping the comforter around them, but there was a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. Dick never gave in so easily,  _ never _ . If the man thought someone was injured or sick, he mother-henned all resistance out of them.

He squirmed as Dick wrapped an arm over him again, pinning him in place.

“Geh off.”

“I don’t think I will,” Dick yawned, “It’s my bed, and I’m tired. So, I’m just going to stay right here and sleep, just like you should too.”

Dick nuzzled Jason’s head with his own. Jason sagged in response, resigned to sleeping the night in Dick’s octopus hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm laying out my plans for the story and I have some blank spots I need to fill in. Any ideas? Remember that the rest of the batfamily will be joining us soon.
> 
> Also, the part where Dick is guiding Jason while he's holding a cup of water? I couldn't stop imagining that scene from 1966 How The Grinch Stole Christmas where Cindy Lou Who is given a glass of milk and shooed out of the room. If you don't know the scene, look up cindy lou who milk and go to images. You'll find it there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Re-Learinig to Read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809441) by [AlexaHiwatari98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaHiwatari98/pseuds/AlexaHiwatari98)




End file.
